The experiment
by Bianca the crazy slytherin
Summary: After a bad experiment goes right the lives of a smart witch and a cunning wizard are changed for ever. a veela fic with a twist. dramione and Drastoria...
1. Chapter 1

The experiment

Summary – a lonely potions master captures Hermione for some life altering experiments.

Rated mature for language, some torture and some adult situations

Chapter 1 the lonely veela

Fame hungry! That is all he was. Not even a year into their relationship and he has fucked it all up.

Now Hermione knew she was overacting and being a tad bit over dramatic, but seriously, sneaking out to be surrounded by sleazy, slutty, stupid, skanks. That was it, no more.

Yeah, he didn't cheat but still it hurt her. It was harmful enough to have her end her short relationship with the man she thought she loved. He didn't even fight her on it; to add some salt to the lemon juice covered wound he even said that "they needed some space."

"Yeah," Hermione muttered to herself. "Space for you to shag those whores."

Caught up in her little rant and with the tears cascading down her eyes. She didn't even feel the breach in her wards. In an instant she was slammed against the wall, the next instant she was out cold.

When she awoke she was bound, hands and feet, to a vertically standing table. She could smell the bubbling potions; there were books and vials in shelves all over the place. She was in a lab that looked like a scene out of a torture book.

To say Hermione was scared was an understatement.

"Hello," she whimpered. "Is anyone there, please let me go. I won't tell anyone about this." She struggled with her constraints after hearing a shuffle. At that moment, panic struck. She was buck naked. Silent tears began to fall from her eyes. This was a nightmare. She thought that all her fears would die with the war.

"No need to cry," A sweet manly voice called out.

"Who's there, show yourself?" Hermione cried.

Out from the shadows a gorgeous, beautifully handsome man walked out.

He was tall and lean with noticeable and very attractive muscles. He looked around thirty to thirty five years old and had white blonde hair, peachy, healthy, flawless skin, high cheek bones and beautiful baby blue eyes. She could even smell him. It was like he was releasing this woodsy and flowery smell. Mouth watering.

She knew immediately that this man was a veela.

….

Bringing out her Gryffindor courage she looked him straight in the eyes and jutted out her chin.

"What is the meaning of this?" she yelled. "Wha-what do you want?"

Damn she stuttered.

The beautiful man's face fell but quickly he brought it pack to be passive.

"True loneliness," he said. "Do you know what that is?"

He grabbed a vial full of a bright red liquid and a syringe and strode over to Hermione. She started to struggle.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" she screamed.

He stopped right next to her.

"Do you know what true loneliness is!?" he shouted.

Hermione stayed still and silent.

"No," he said.

She looked at his face. He looked back at her.

He ran his thumb down her cheek.

"You are very beautiful," he said.

"What do you want?" she whimpered.

He didn't say anything but instead looked into her eyes.

She could see it in his baby blue eyes that he was lonely and broken hearted. Someone did something to make him like this and now she was going to pay for it.

After a minute or two he spoke in a somber voice.

"All veela," he began. "Have a mate. One single person they are destined to love forever. They can't feel anything but friendship for any other…..One person, a soul mate…. That final piece of their puzzle. If the mate dies, they die, if the mate refuses them, they die. Without a mate, heartbreak will kill them." He looked into her eyes. His own seeming incomplete. "But what's to say the mate dies before you even inherit the veela traits. What happens then…well that's simple? Their heartbreaks." He went in front of Hermione. Something in him suddenly cracked and Hermione knew it. "heartbreak, that is something no one should live with."

She forced him to look at her. "So very pretty," he said to her. At that moment he placed a hand on her knee.

"Wha-?" Hermione tried to say but he cut her off.

"My mate," he said trailing his hand up to her inner thigh. "She was a muggle born."

Hermione was shaking with fear by now. He nudged he legs open.

"No," she cried. "Ple-."

"When she was only thirteen, I was fourteen….she was killed on a summer vacation," he whispered.

Hermione tried thrashing and closing her legs but he wouldn't let her.

"Death eater," he announced making Hermione gasp. "She went to Hogwarts, me I went to Durmstang. I found out about her a week after I inherited my veela. I was eighteen when my heart broke into two pieces."

Hermione was too scared to say anything, she could only let out a tiny sob.

"Since she never truly rejected me," he continued. He now had both hands on her thighs. "I didn't die; I just live with a broken heart."

She could feel the cold metal of the syringe on her leg.

"I always wondered what our children would look like," he said. "Then I wondered if she would have lived if she was veela."

Hermione could see the insanity in his eyes.

Suddenly he thrust the syringe into her inner thigh. Hermione screamed in pain. He injected her with the red liquid.

Bloody burning sensations swam through her body. White hot agony. Knives dipped in lemon juice cutting her skin. Acid down her throat. A monster ripping out her hair. Needles thrust into her eyes.

Then she could feel her magical core burn. White hot fire coursing through her blood. No longer her magic now just the fire of one thousand hells.

"It hit me," he said watching her struggle. "Why not make one? A muggle veela. "

He brought out his wand.

"You will be perfect," he whispered into her ear while she sobbed. "Sanguini Chemia Constrixi."

A boulder crushing her little body.

Please let it be over…..

"Hermione Jean Granger," he said grabbing her aching cheeks.

His touch was cold and soothing. That scared her.

"Welcome to world of veelas," he said before it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The experiment

Well I was pleasantly surprised with getting one review, but four yay.

This fic will not be a long one about fifteen chapters or so. Its kind of a drabble fic not long chapters either but thanks for reading.

I forgot to do this first chapter so here ya go

Harry potter is owned by J.K Rowling most characters belong to her.

…..

Chapter 2

Veela

Hermione woke up to herself. Literally, there was a mirror right above her.

What she saw was herself the same yet different. She looked like Hermione, just perhaps Yule ball Hermione. Her hair was waist length and a caramel brown with blonde in it. No more frizz, only long bouncy curls. Her features and shape where the same, perhaps a bit curvier, and her skin a shade lighter. The biggest difference where her eyes. No longer chocolate brown, now a deep and beautiful grass green.8-

What. The. Bloody. Fuck?!

What the fuck did that crazy man do to her?!

"Not such a dramatic change?" she suddenly heard him say.

He was standing at the foot of her bed.

"No need to worry about turning into a harpy when angered; only pureblooded veela can do that, although your senses have heightened and you can occasionally grow wings. You will feel that you have an emotional…."

"What the bloody fuck are you talking about?!" Hermione suddenly screamed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sweet, you are a veela now," he cooed. "The experiment worked. Now if you would like some questions answered, then you best listen love."

Hermione was too shocked to say anything.

…..

"A mate?" she asked the man.

He had been going over the basics about being a veela. He was now on the topic of mates.

"Yes," he said. "You have, let's see fifteen months after your eighteenth birthday…... three months to find and mate your mate," he said.

"And if I don't I die?" she said back.

He nodded.

This was so much for Hermione to take. She couldn't force a man to love her, no matter if they where 'mates' it was wrong. Besides, what if he someone didn't even likes her. Someone like Goyle or Nott or even Malfoy.

She turned away in thought and didn't notice when the man got a syringe with clear liquid in it.

"Why would you do this to me?" she whispered. "If they reject me …. If they reject me I'll die of heartbreak. What happens then?"

Tears where silently streaming her face as she felt the man behind her.

All of a sudden a sharp pain appeared on the back of her neck and she started to feel sleepy.

He turned her around and looked into her foggy eyes.

She couldn't see, but she could hear.

If she was falling into the black she could of seen the sadness and hope in his eyes as he said. "my beautiful little girl, don't die of heart break."

Darkness over took Hermione again.

….

Draco suddenly felt a tingle. Not the good kind, the kind that made his hard on soft. He suddenly felt repulsed but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part; he was still in Astoria.

"What the bloody hell?" he muttered.

"Draco," Astoria said panting. "What's the matter…..I didn't even feel you…."

"I have no bloody hell Tori," he replied.

He got out of her.

"Do I do something?" Astoria asked wrapping herself with the blankets.

Draco looked at Astoria.

She was so beautiful with her clear blue eyes and long blonde hair. Not to mention blissful shag.

Why the hell happened, he was too young for erectile dysfunction.

"No," he said a bit too roughly. "No of course not. I just, I suddenly felt sick. Can you leave me alone a for a bit."

She nodded and left the room.

He couldn't explain how he felt now. What the hell happened?

He felt his magic shift and now he felt empty. Like he was missing something important.

He grabbed the unread daily prophet on his bedside table.

The cover was a bit shocking.

"Hermione Granger," he read aloud. "And Ronald Weasely end their short lived relationship."

He laughed, "Good no one wants little red headed know-it-all spawns of mudbloods and weasels. "

He suddenly felt a pang in his chest.

What a strange day?

He decided to fall asleep.

…

"Do you think he succeeded?" Hermione heard one voice say.

"She doesn't look changed?" another voice.

"Wasn't her hair shorter and darker," another one said with a bit of worry.

Kingsley, Molly and McGonagall those where the voices.

She opened her eyes and head three shocked gasps.

She sat up and Minerva handed her some water.

" do you know what has happened," she asked in her stern voice.

"I am a veela," Hermione replied. "Yes, he did succeed. Yes I have a mate. My only question is who that man was?"

Molly burst into tears.

"Oh you poor dear," he wailed.

"That," Kingsley said. "That was Jared De La Flor. He has been doing this for ten years."

"Looking for muggle borns to experiment on," she said.

Kingsley nodded.

"Well," McGonagal said. "It's over and done. I am sure you know what you need to do."

"Find my mate," she said.

"Perhaps it's Ron," Molly said hopefully.

That sudden realization made Hermione gasp/

The boys, they didn't know. How would they react? What if Ron wasn't her mate?

What was she going to do?

Minerva saw the look on her face.

"We have decided to keep a secret, "she said "but ultimately it is your choice. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasely have been demanding to see you for the last few days."

Days….months….three months.

Heartbreak.

All three adults looked the solemn looking girl.

"Hermione dear," Molly said. "What's the matter?"

She looked up to the ceiling.

In her gut she knew it wasn't Ron. Thinking about him made her feel kinda sick.

"I know it's not Ron," she said looking sadly at Molly who sniffled a bit.

"But that is not what is bothering you Ms. Granger," Minerva said.

Hermione shook her head.

"No its not," she said. "I know it's not Ron but I don't know who he is."

Kingsley looked at Minerva.

"Hermione," he said. "Whatever it is you can tell us, we can help you."

"What if my mate rejects me?" she said.

"We have laws protect," Kingsley said but was cutoff.

"I cannot force him to love me," she said with tears in her eyes. "What's today?"

The adults looked confused.

"August 31," Molly said.

Hermione sighed.

"Hermione," Minerva said. "Please we can help you, tell us what the problem is.

"Three months and nineteen day," Hermione whispered.

The adults looked at her with bewildered expressions.

Suddenly McGonagal gasped.

"What," Molly asked. "What is it?"

"Hermione," Minerva pleaded. "Please tell me you will try to win your mate over."

Hermione looked away.

"Three months for what," Kinsley asked sternly.

"Hermione," Molly asked.

Hermione felt so sad. She hated to tell them this.

She knew molly loved her like a daughter and Kingsley had utter respect for her.

"If she doesn't find her mate in three months," Minerva said sadly.

"Then I will die," she said.

…

"Again Draco," Astoria growled.

Draco just shifted away.

She had been blowing him when he suddenly felt extremely sad.

Sad as if he knew something bad was going to happen.

"Just leave," he hissed.

Astoria left in a small rage.

He picked the new profit and opened it.

"Granger goes missing," he said shocked.

That was three days ago, he felt worried.

Worried! About a mudblood.

A bit disgusted with his behavior he crumpled the paper and threw it away.

….

I hoped you enjoyed….i wrote this between my first two classes so…..its a bit rushed.. anyways…..


	3. Chapter 3

Harry potter is Rowling's not mine

The experiment

Chapter 3

The senses: Sight

He didn't understand why that old coot McGonagal would make him head boy, but hey he wasn't complaining.

He got some nice perks like his own room (or as Astoria liked to call it, his love chamber), he could be out as late as he would like and best of all the respect.

The only problem was head girl. He knew it would be Granger who had unfortunately been found.

Sudden pang in his chest. Weird.

He was now headed to the heads compartment where the muuudd…. Muddd…..the muggle born bittc….

"Gah," Draco exclaimed. "Why the bloody can't I think mean thoughts without feeling pain."

He had been feeling really strange for the past few days and he couldn't explain why.

As he was coming to their, his and Hermione's (nervous flutter in his stomach?!) compartment but surrounding it where hordes of first year boys.

Sighing Draco came to the group.

"What the bloody hell are all you boys doing?" he yelled.

The boys didn't even turn around.

"I am the head boy," he yelled. "And unless you all want detention someone will tell me why you are all gathered around my compartment."

Many of the boys groaned and few turned around. One answered Draco.

"Hermione Granger," he said. "We were just looking."

Draco couldn't believe it, why the hell where these little boys looking at Granger.

He couldn't explain the angry feeling towards them.

"Well bugger off," he yelled.

Not waiting to be told twice most of the boys left. Some braver ones stayed but after a growl and a glare from Draco they ran off.

…

Telling Harry and Ron had not gone well.

Well least with Ron it hadn't gone well.

When the boys came into her room they instantly flooded her with, what happened, or did they hurt her. After she told them about the whole veela thing Ron blew up.

"What do you mean I am not your mate?" he cried. "That can't be right. I love you."

She really couldn't call him but she knew he would get over it. For now he wasn't talking to her.

Harry was busy with Auror training so they hadn't really talked either.

Currently she was in her compartment hiding from the horse of prepubescent boys who wanted to meet her.

Bloody awful thing fame was.

Anyhow after locking her door, the head boy hadn't arrived, she decided to take a nap. About an hour later she heard the faint click of the door reopening but that's not what caught her attention.

The smell, his smell.

Her mate had just walked in and he smelled mesmerizing.

Like the smell after rain and homemade cookies.

She turned around to look at him.

An utter feeling of dread engulfed her as she gazed upon the man who held her life in his hands.

Malfoy….Draco bloody Malfoy.

Hermione knew she would be dead in three months.

He looked amazing not too skinny or too buff, just right.

She looked into his eyes, those silver pools of beauty.

Silver pools filled with knowledge.

Filled with passion.

Filled with hate for her.

….

Okay he had to admit, she looked very beautiful sleeping there. That thought freaked the shit out of him.

She shuffled and looked at him.

She looked very different, very pretty.

The mudblood was pretty before but now she was breathtaking.

Wait, stop, he had to stop thinking about her. He put on a mask of disgust and sneered at her.

She looked hurt and he felt…..funny.

"Granger," he said. "Of course you would be back."

She didn't reply she just gaped at her like a fish out of water.

"Like what you see Granger," he said. "Well that's all you will ever get."

As he said that he plopped onto the seat across her.

Still she was as quiet as a mouse. This was going to be a weird year.

Perhaps a sad one.

…

Malfoy!?

Draco, haha you're a mudblood, Malfoy.

I'm a bigot Malfoy.

That is who were mate was.

Yeah she was definitely a dead girl.

"Fuck," Hermione accidently said.

…

The first thing she says, the very first thing that comes out of her mouth and it's a curse word.

"Well," he drawled. "Didn't know granger was a potty mouth. Guess of you has dirty blood you have a dirty mouth."

She looked away as if she was burned.

Stab in the heart.

Draco winced.

Yeah this year would be bloody horrible.

….

One hour no words from the Mudblood.

Another half hour, quiet as a dead man.

She was facing away from him and she looked kind of terrified.

She really did look nice but something about her attracted him more than it should.

They still needed four hours until they got to Hogwarts.

He couldn't take the quiet.

"Fine granger," Draco sneered. "If you aren't even going to fight like the feisty know-it-all then I am going to find Astoria for good shag."

He thought she would call him a pig or something, what he didn't expect was for her to cringe and just get up and leave.

Well now he could get Astoria in here.

If only he felt somewhat aroused at the thought.

…

Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

He wanting to shag Greengrass was the last straw she had to leave before she went crazy with jealousy.

As she was running when she crashed into something hard.

"Well hullo Hermione," a voice said.

He grabbed her hand to pick her up.

It just didn't feel right.

"Hello Seamus," she said retracting her hand.

It hurt a little to touch him.

"You're lookin good Hermione," he said.

Even though it was a compliment it still sounded bad coming from him.

His voice didn't sooth her.

That proved it.

He really was her mate if his presence felt good.

"Thanks Seamus," she replied.

"Where ya headed," he asked.

"The loo," she said wanting to get away from him.

She quickly ran off.

As she ran she didn't notice the lingering eyes of a very handsome slytherin staring at her.

…..

Well here you go….hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the atrocious writing last chapter hope you enjoy this one

JK owns all

Chapter 4

Insults and Jealousy

Saturday September 19, 7:00 pm

It had been almost three weeks since they arrived to Hogwarts and they had yet to actually speak.

For the most part Granger seemed to be ignoring him. Draco wasn't sure why he felt dejected about it.

When they arrived at Hogwarts McGonagal showed them their rooms and common area.

The one that they shared, they saw each other every bloody day because of this.

Yet she still managed to avoid him.

A knock at the door brought him from his thoughts.

Once he opened it his good mate Blaise walked in.

"Morning Draco," he said. "Granger let me in."

Draco nodded in reply and looked outside.

She was sitting quietly on the sofa looking really upset.

"So," Blaise said. "How have you been? Must be interesting being head boy."

Blaise new Draco hated small talk, yet he still always made him do it.

"It's no walk in the park, Zabini," Draco drawled out.

He then plopped onto the couch in his room quickly followed by Zabini.

"Hey you still get a lot of benefits," Blaise replied.

Draco laughed.

"Oh yes, because unlimited books and no curfew make me all giddy inside," he said very sarcastically.

"You get to share a room with Granger," Blaise smirked.

Draco raised his eyebrow at this.

"What's so great about that?" Draco replied.

"Well for one she is bloody beautiful?"

Why did Draco's chest constrict.

"I wouldn't mind living with her."

Again with the pain.

Not wanting to seem like he had a soft spot for the girl he said the first thing that came to mind.

"She is nothing but filth, a mudblood prude."

He hadn't realized the door had opened.

"She is a bitch, ugly and really it's a bore living with her."

"Draco," Blaise warned.

"Its true, why would anyone want that thing, no wonder the weasel broke up with her ugly arse."

His door suddenly slammed shut.

Fuck.

"That was horrible," Blaise scolded. "I thought you were over your stupid bigot beliefs."

Draco just growled out a whatever.

…

Today was just not a good day.

It was her birthday but because Ron was mad at her he sent nothing.

Harry was to "busy".

Ginny was siding with Ron.

Well at least Molly sent her a nice basket full of treats.

As for everyone else, Hermione was only that pretty girl.

For the past three weeks boys would come up to her and ask her out.

Girls would ask her about harry.

Children would ask her for her autograph.

She was the bloody brightest which of her age for merlins sake!

Not a celebrity.

She guessed that her new found Veela-ness had some added starlight effect.

But that was not the worst part of her day.

Her own mate was.

All she wanted to ask was a question about patrolling.

But he had to be a jerk.

He had insulted her with the meanest comments he could muster. It had really hurt. Not only did it emotionally affect her, she was having hard time breathing and her nose was bleeding (yet she hadn't even realized it).

Tears leaked out of her pretty grass green eyes and she let out sad sobs in the comfort of her private room.

He really would never love her and in three months to the day she would be dead.

…

"That was a bloody messed up thing Malfoy," Blaise yelled.

Oh, he was mad. Draco couldn't help but agree.

It was a really mean thing to say.

"You are a git Malfoy," Blaise said calming down. "Draco, mate you should apologize."

Draco just looked at his door.

"Why," he grumbled.

"Well one," Blaise said. "It was horribly rude to say that to someone on her birthday and two I want to ask her out."

At hearing that Draco felt bubbling jealousy roar through him along with guilt with the thought it was her birthday. Still he kept to himself.

"Why does that involve me?" he angrily asked.

"Easy," Blaise said. "If she doesn't hate you she will at least like me."

Draco didn't want to say what he thought.

'I don't want her to hate me, I don't want her to like you, it bothers me and I don't know why.

…..

Hermione opened the door.

Someone was knocking at took all her might to get up and put on a happy face.

At her door all bright and smiley was Luna.

Hermione tried to smile but really couldn't.

"Hello Mione," she said.

Hermione motioned for her to come in.

"You do realize that your nose is bleeding. "

Hermione touched her little nose.

She was right.

BLOODY HELL.

She had been bleeding and didn't even feel it. What if he rejected her or worse loved someone else. What would happen to her then?

She had forgotten Luna was there until the unique girl spoke.

"Did your mate say something hurtful?" she asked.

"Yes he did," Hermione replied.

Wait!

What!

Hermione turned to face Luna with her eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Luna only gave her a bright smile.

Hermione calmed down.

She had to say she wasn't as shocked as she should be. It was Luna after all.

"Is that obvious what I am now," Hermione asked putting her head in her hands.

"Well," Luna replied. "There are a lot of Fuzcle faeries flying around your head."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"They are attracted to veela for their scent," she explained.

Hermione stayed quiet.

"So," Luna spoke up. "Your mate, he said something that hurt your feelings. Why don't you explain to him what the situation is?"

Hermione gave a dark chuckle.

"Luna," Hermione whimpered. "He hate me, he always has."

"Perhaps you haven't given him a chance."

Luna was always so optimistic. In this case it was hopeless.

"Luna," she sobbed.

Luna came and wrapped her in a hug.

"There," she cooed. "No need to cry."

"You don't understand," she whimpered.

"No, perhaps not. Still I know that you aren't giving Draco a chance. You only see the bad side of him."

Luna went to the kitchen and made her some tea.

"No one wants you to get hurt Mione," Luna told her handing her a steaming cup of a blue tea.

Hermione took a sip and felt relaxed.

"That's why I came here today," Luna told the dozing off veela hybrid. "I want to help you; I do not want to see you dead in three months."

Hermione was starting to blank out.

"Hermione be brave, you never know what Draco could truly be feeling."

Right before Hermione blanked out she remembered something.

She never even mentioned Draco.

….

Yes I know my fic is in a strange style but really that's only because I had no idea how to start it. I do hope it starts getting better in the upcoming chapters.

As for a happy ending, idk maybe if reviews sway me to the happier side of life.


	5. Chapter 5

All goes the Rowling

Chapter 5

Sense: auditory and olfactory

Week 1

He could see her hand outstretched for him. He desperately wanted to grab for it but something was holding him back.

He didn't know who this mystery woman was; all he knew was that he needed to save her. Still, he couldn't reach the beautiful woman who resembled an angel.

Her face covered by a veil and she was in a beautiful pure white dress.

She had glowing golden wings but they were slowly losing their feathers.

He had to reach her, his beautiful angel. He needed to catch her. He couldn't help feeling that if he didn't he wouldn't be the same.

He was getting closer.

Closer!

She was starting to fade.

He was almost there.

She was almost gone.

There, one more foot.

She was translucent.

He could touch her, grab her, save her.

She was gone.

…

Draco woke up in a cold sweat on the floor and Astoria was staring at him from his bed.

The night before he had a shag fest with his girlfriend and although he hated to say it, it was bloody horrible.

He felt utterly disgusted by her caresses. He had to fake the grunts and sighs.

God knows how he was able to finish.

"Draco love," she said. "Are you okay?"

He nodded but it was an obvious lie. That nightmare seemed so real. He felt that if he didn't save the angel his life would be hell. Still he had no idea who the angel was a all he knew was that she had light brown hair and a fabulous body….and wings. Golden wings.

"Go get ready for class Tori," he grunted heading to his and Grangers shared bathroom.

Astoria hmphed at his rude tone and stomped out.

He was glad she was gone.

….

Her nose was cascading blood.

Damn these veela senses. Damn them to Hades.

She could smell them and their copulation.

It smelled disgusting to her. Like sweat and onions. It also hurt to know he was off doing the deed.

Hence her bloody predicament.

She was glad she could only smell them since she spent the night at the library studying. She was sure that with her new sense she would have been able to hear them. How would that make her feel?

Perhaps worse than ever.

Oh god she felt dizzy.

She had not eaten in a few days from lack of appetite (and seeing the happy couple make out) and with the blood loss it was a matter of time before she blacked out.

"What the hell Granger?!" she suddenly heard someone yell behind her.

"What do you want Greengrass," Hermione said.

"Why are you getting your mudblood all over the kitchen counter," she shrieked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Get out Greengrass," she hissed.

Astoria gave her a look of disgust and went on her way.

A second later she heard shuffling coming from the bathroom.

With a quick scourgify to clean the counter she left the room.

….

Draco was staring angrily at Blaise who was gawking at Granger.

"She is so pretty, I have always thought so, only now even more so," he ranted on.

This had been going on for about twenty minutes now and Blaise kept complementing Hermione.

He had no idea why that got him angry.

"I have patrol with her tonight," Blaise said.

Draco quirked his eyebrow.

"And."

"And I plan to ask her to be mine. We would make a beautiful couple."

Suddenly to Blaises fright and somewhat amusement Draco stood up and hit his palms on the table.

"Mate," Blaise asked.

Draco didn't know what came over him when he said he was planning on asking her out. All he knew was that it angered him horribly. A jealous rage bubbled.

Why, why was he even remotely jealous, he was a Malfoy?

Not a blood traitor.

He looked over to Granger who was sitting alone.

Weaslette glaring daggers at her. He had to hold in a growl.

Finally he snapped out of it.

"Why would you even soil your blood with mudblood filth like that," Draco yelled pretty loudly.

Blaise was about to say something when Astoria but in.

"Yes Blaise," she says. "Besides she isn't at all beautiful."

That's a straight out lie, Draco thought.

"She is not as smart as people think she is."

No, she is smarter.

"And I think she has some type of muggle disease."

Confusion and worry.

"I mean I saw her nose streaming with blood this morning and she looks like she is losing weight every day."

More worry. Draco looked at her plate. It had very little food and hardly any bites.

She was a bit paler.

"Well," Blaise said bringing Draco out of his stupor. "I heard she has been having a hard time since she was kidnapped and her break up with Weasely has made Weaslette hate her, the rest of the Gryffindor sluts are following suit. I say its jealousy that she is so famous, smart, and beautiful. She needs a good man in her life and I am that man."

Draco stayed quiet.

"Whatever Blaise," Astoria said.

Draco really didn't know what to do and why he felt like Blaise was wrong.

He was not that man.

Still Draco knew he should never soil himself with filthy blood likes hers.

He needed to get her off his mind.

"Hey Tori," he said grabbing his girlfriends waist. "Come to my room tonight."

This time he would get that filthy mud blood off his mind.

Astoria smiled and the group went back to enjoying their meal.

Draco took a glance at the red and gold table.

She was gone but her plate was still untouched.

He knew she hadn't eaten breakfast since they both got theirs served in their room.

She had been at the library at lunch.

No dinner.

Draco shook his head. Why did he give a bloody fuck?

Why was she starving herself?

….

Hermione was slightly uncomfortable.

I mean he was Blaise Zabini after all and he had just asked her to be his girlfriend.

Strangely she was not disgusted by it like she should have been. She actually found it quite sweet.

She still couldn't say yes.

"Blaise that's really sweet of you," she replied." But I can't."

Blaise looked highly crest fallen.

Of course he wouldn't get mad at her but he needed to know why.

What was bothering her?

He had noticed how of she was during the patrol. It made him worry.

"I see Hermione," he said a little sadly. "May I ask why?"

Hermione turned around a little and trembled.

A key sign to someone with a problem.

"You can tell me," he said putting a comforting arm around her.

Should she tell him?

She desperately wanted to tell someone.

Make a new friend because the one she had, save her amazing Luna, had abandoned her.

"I… I can't," she whimpered.

This was serious, Blaise thought.

"Hermione," he said. "I promise whatever it is; I can help you with it."

Hermione looked at him and felt confused.

Unlike the others men, he didn't disgust her with is touch. She didn't want to casatrate him ior hex him.

He didn't smell like the others

No he had a soothing scent.

He was soothing.

She understood now.

He was a friend. Someone she could trust.

She told him.

….

Blaise was shocked at what he had heard.

She was a make shift Veela. A dying one at that.

Man that crazy wizard was a genius; he succeeded in doing what many others failed at.

Still to Hermione he had ruined her life. He could tell that she was terrified and it made him sad.

She told him about her no good friends who wouldn't talk to her, she told them about the kind , and then she told him about her mate.

Blaise almost had a heart attack when she told him who her mate was.

"Malfoy," he said surprised. "That's your mate, really."

Hermione nodded her head.

"And," he continued. "If he doesn't fall in love with you in the next three months you…"

"I die," Hermione said bluntly. "But I am ready for it though."

Wait, what, did she mean was ready to die.

He couldn't let that happen.

"Hermione," he said shocked. "Why would you think you are going to die?"

She chuckled.

A dark one at that.

"Blaise," she said. "Would he ever truly love me, me and not the veela?"

Blaise thought about it.

With the way he was acting than yes. Yet, Hermione would never believe him.

He had to help her. He wouldn't let her die.

Sure he wished maybe he was the mate but he knew in his gut Draco was perfect for her.

He just needed him to see it and that was going to be difficult. He fancied himself perfect for Astoria.

The only thing perfect for Astoria was a man made of money.

Sure she had looks but a rotten personality. No, Astoria didn't deserve Draco.

He made up his mind; he would save Hermione and create the perfect couple.

"Blaise," Hermione spoke.

"I'm going to help you win him over," he suddenly said.

Hermione shook her head.

"Blaise please don't start this," she said. "It will not happen".

She looked really tired so he nodded. My gods it must hurt to have a deadline.

That scientist fucked up the golden girl and made her hopeless. But hey he was a slytherin and he hated Astoria. He would scheme his way to achieving his goals. He wouldn't let Hermione die whether she liked it or not.

"Let me walk you to your dorm," Blaise offered.

She looked really dizzy but nodded anyhow.

…..

"Ooohhh," Astoria panted. "Yes's."

Draco was panting but nowhere near close to release.

All he could think about was Granger and Blaise.

Where they snogging?

Feeling each other up?

Shagging!?

Really with all those thoughts who would be able to cum

Certainly not him but he had to.

Astoria was the choice his parents made for him.

She was his perfect match.

She was beautiful and…..

Well that was it but that's all he ?

Anyhow, he needed to please her so he started grunting and using his best moves. Yet what good was that when you didn't feel it.

He needed a turn on or something so he thought.

The image of the angel popped into his head and now he was fully aroused.

"gods ," he said as he thrusted.

There we go.

"mm," Astoria moaned.

He had to please her. She was his everything.

She had to be his everything

…

Hermione was barely a foot into the room when the scent and sounds harassed her poor senses.

They were in their shagging like deprived rabbits. Or at least that what Astoria sounded like.

If it weren't for blaise she would probably have vomited.

Fuck! It was a strong smell and she could tell it was coming from multiple areas.

Did they really christen the whole room.

"Gods," blaise suddenly spoke. "Its rank in here, how many times did they do it on the sofa?"

So he could smell their sweat too it wasn't only her sense. The smells made her feel sick.

Sick enough to faint.

Blaise caught her just in time.

…..

He was glad she was standing next to him when she knocked out.

After all that she told him, he wasn't surprised she that the smell of sex could make her knock out cold.

And gods did it smell like it.

Bloody hell they must have done it in every corner.

Why though?

Draco didn't have super strong feelings for Astoria.

Hormones or libido he guessed.

Anyhow he had to speak to the man but first things first. Put Hermione to bed.

…

Draco heard shuffling coming from Grangers room. Not that he was listening for it. At least that's what he told his self.

He pushed Astoria off him.

"Good night Tori," he said pushing her out the door.

He ignored the protests and headed to the shared bathroom.

He wanted to bother granger about Blaise. Not because he liked her but because he didn't want her around his friends.

Yeah that's why.

He burst in and saw something unexpected. Blaise was putting her to bed. She was awfully pale and her nose was bleeding.

"Bloody fuck," Draco exclaimed.

"She fainted," Blaise said quite bluntly.

Worry, anguish, sadness.

Anger.

"What did you shag her till she blacked out?

Jealousy.

….

Blaise rolled his eyes at the stupid comment but that gave him an idea.

He smirked at Draco.

"And if I did," he told Draco.

Draco looked like he wanted to pounce him.

That was a good sign.

"Tha," Draco began but stuttered. "That's disgusting. You and your new mudblood who-whore stay away from me and Astoria."

Okay blaise didn't expect that and it kind of made him angry but he did hear the nervous stutter.

Dracos' stutters meant confusion or jealousy. Draco was in bloody denial and he had no idea.

"Fine," Blaise said.

….

That bloody wanker.

Draco couldn't believe blaise had the audacity to touch her….wait the stomach. She was disgusting.

Angered and jealous, Draco took one look at the girl and rushed out of the room in a silent rampage.

In a silent worry.

…..

Okay here you go it should start kicking off.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Rowling owns all

Chapter 6

Warning, sensitive material, read at own risk,

Danger

….

He was holding the angel in his arms when suddenly she started to disappear.

He didn't make it on time to save his angel. She was gone and there was nothing for him to do.

He failed her and now she was gone.

Gone.

Gone gone gone gone.

That word kept repeating in his dream.

Gone because you failed her.

GONE because of you.

…..

Week two (end)

Draco woke up in a panic. That was the worst nightmare so far. It also felt so real.

He held the angel and then she vanished and somehow he knew it was his fault.

He looked at the time.

It was one in the afternoon. He had slept in but it was okay since it was a Saturday.

He heard voices coming from the common room.

One was obviously Grangers and the other one sounded like Lovegood.

So she would to talk to that crazy bint but ignore him…..wait why did he care?

She could talk to whomever she wanted to. If she wanted to talk to Lovegood and ignore him he didn't care. If she wanted to go off and shag Blaise he didn't care.

Right, he didn't care. Not one bit.

He decided to get ready for the day.

…

"So you told Blaise everything," Luna asked.

Hermione nodded.

It had been more than a week since her encounter with Blaise and every day he would hang around with her.

She had to admit he was a great friend.

He even tried to get her to eat but every time she did she would lose her lunch an hour later.

Her health was deteriorating and fast. Still that didn't stop some boys from hitting on her.

Anyhow, Blaise was a dream.

He would keep Astoria away from Draco, would warn her when Draco was off shagging her, and he even comforted her when she felt like utter shit. He did things like make her tea and holds her books.

That's why Luna had to know what was going on.

She had come up to Hermione when Blaise was opening a door for her, with a look of 'please explain'. So Hermione decided to tell her.

"Everything," Hermione said.

It was quiet October afternoon. Not too cold not too hot. Just really nice.

At least that's how the weather was.

Both the girls could feel it. Some kind of trouble was stirring.

Girls were glaring daggers at Hermione. One even tried to hit her. It was getting so bad she had to leave the library. Added to that were Draco's feelings. She could feel his fear and really she couldn't do anything.

Luna sensing Hermione's quiet thoughts spoke.

"I think it is a good thing that Zabini knows," she announced. "It gives us a better chance of Draco …"

Hermione cut her off.

"Don't get your hopes up Luna," she hissed. "He has his perfect girlfriend."

Hermione stayed quiet for a couple of moments.

"To him I am just a mudblood."

"No you aren't!" Luna suddenly yelled.

Hermione was shocked. Never had she heard Luna raise her voice.

"Hermione you are giving up to fast," she said. "You aren't being the Gryffindor I know you are."

Hermione was going to say something but Luna once again cut her off.

"You don't eat," she scolded. "You don't fight for anything. You have given up!"

Hermione knew she was right. She had given up but she wasn't going to force someone to love her.

She got up and fled the room with Luna chasing after her.

…

Danger, she was in danger.

Blaise tried hurrying. After what he had heard he needed to keep her safe.

He knew she was a strong witch but currently with her bad health she wasn't as strong as she used to be. That's why he needed to save her.

What kind of monsters planned things like that?

He needed to reach her before she ran off alone.

Suddenly he was on the floor and a petite blond was on top of him.

"Lovegood," he asked bewildered.

"Zabini," she replied.

Blaise blushed at the position they were in.

Luna got up. She was pretty

"Hello," she said helping him up. "Have you seen Hermione by any chance?"

Oh no.

The snapped blaise out of his funk.

"She isn't with you," he asked worried. "She said she would."

"She got angry with me," Luna said.

That wasn't good.

"Did she take her wand," he asked.

She brought it out.

That was even worse.

He had to find her.

Before they did.

…..

Draco felt horrible with a strange worry forming in his gut.

He had heard Granger run out of the room followed by Loony and then decided to go get some lunch.

At the dining hall he heard a rumor.

A really bad one at that.

He didn't know Zacharias Smith was such a bloody wanker nor did he ever think that Bulstrode and Parkinson would ever stoop that low.

He did want to care but he did. He had to find Granger before he did.

Something in his gut told him to run.

Why? Because Granger wasn't there and neither were Smith, Parkinson, nor Bulstrode.

He was out the door in a few seconds.

…..

She had already managed to wandlessly stun Pansy but Bulstrode was a bit harder and Smith almost had her with an incarcenorous.

She concentrated hard.

"Expelliarmus," she yelled.

Parkinson was without wand.

Now.

"Stupefy!"

Good now only….

She was suddenly knocked backwards and hit her head.

"Immobulus," Smith yelled.

Shit, she was in a lot of trouble.

"Ello Granger," he hissed. "Reject any other guys lately you prude."

About a week ago she had rejected him after he asked her out. He was the most perverted so far.

He had pinned her against a wall and told her she could have a good time with him.

She hexed him. In retrospect it was the greatest idea.

Now he was hovering over her. Straddling her.

She was in some pain but she still had her magic.

"Stu…." She tried to say.

"Silencio," Smith cast.

Hermione was more terrified.

"Really shouldn't have hexed me Granger," he said darkly.

Ever since the war and the death of his parents he had become quite dark. (Authors note- that's made up…at least I think it is)

Some people had called him a coward and that made it all worse. Now he had an angry evil glint.

I guess getting rejected was the final straw.

He shoved his dirty hand up her skirt and she felt utterly disgusted.

His filthy touch burned. Like sulfuric acid on her pretty thighs.

She inwardly whimpered when he yanked down her knickers and slipped in his fingers.

She almost threw up.

She was helpless and that wasn't Hermione.

She had to use something to help her.

"Gods you feel so tight," he hissed.

She grimaced and started to gather her magic in her core.

He unbuckled his pants.

Her magic was piling up.

Oh gross, he had an ugly cock.

Her magic was bubbling.

She was starting to panic; his tip was on her thighs.

"This is gonna feel great Granger," he hissed.

Stupefy.

He hit the wall and immediately fell unconscious. She made a run for it.

She almost escaped when suddenly something yanked her hair down.

"Thought you could get away eh Mudblood," she heard Pansy say.

Fuck she woke up.

"Let me go Parkinson," Hermione yelled. "Stupe…."

Pansy shoved her to a wall.

"Look at me I am Granger," she mocked. "So pretty and powerful. Look at me now at the mercy of Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione rolled her eyes but was a bit afraid when she felt Pansy's' wand on her neck.

"Blaise was supposed to be mine you bitch," she yelled. "Immobulus."

Oh damn, not again. Unable to move Hermione fell to the floor and saw Pansy head for Zacharias.

"Enneverate," she hissed.

He woke up with a groan.

She was in trouble; she knew she wouldn't be able to get him off this time.

What were the consequences of sex with someone not her mate.

Oh yeah, an almost fatal, torturous sickness that would keep her alive until her mate forgave her or in her case a slow painful death.

"Damn she is a tricky whore," Zacharias said.

"Go on now," Pansy said heading to Millicent. "Fuck her."

"My pleasure," he said.

Fuck, shit, bloody hell.

She was in a whole load of trouble.

Suddenly his lips where on hers.

She bit down on his tongue and yet he kept going.

He was too close to her entrance.

He was slowly slipping in and tears cascaded down her face.

No!

…..

Draco was running down the hall way when suddenly he was on the floor and across from him was Blaise with a Loony Love good in tow.

"Draco Mate," he said instantly getting up. "Have you seen Hermione she's been missing since lunch and we haven't found her?"

Shit since lunch, she had been missing since lunch.

That gave Smith enough time.

Dammit why did he care so bloody much?

"Why are you looking for her?" he said feigning knowledge.

"We just need to find her?" Luna said.

They had to know, Lovegood looked nervous and she was Lovegood.

"I haven't seen the Mudblood," Draco said.

Suddenly they heard some noise coming from down the hall.

Particularly the name Pansy.

All three made a run for it.

…

No!

He was about to penetrate when suddenly he was thrown off her and the two girls where petrified.

"Hermione," she heard Luna and Blaise yell.

There was a Granger in there too. That meant Draco was here. She could have them here.

"blaise, Luna," she whimpered getting her voice back."

She was still quite dizzy and everything hurt. Still they made it just in time.

"Malfoy," she said looking at him.

Her eyes were streaming with tears.

"Blaise please make him leave," she whispered.

…

Draco had to admit he was hurt when she asked for him to leave.

Why would she want him to leave?

"Draco mate," Blaise said. "Please go."

A little shocked at Grangers state and her request he made no arguments.

He levitated idiots and made his way.

He still felt horrible.

Kind of rejected.

Something he shouldn't be feeling. He didn't even like the mudblood.

But when he saw her he couldn't help but feeling like everything important to him was being hurt.

He had to get her out of his mind.

After dropping off the idiots (with a nice little tattle note) at the headmistresses office he decided to look for Astoria.

….

"It was horrible," she told her friends. "He almost succeeded. I can still feel him."

Luna was making her some tea and Blaise was holding her in a friendly hug.

"I know Hermione," he soother. "But it is all okay now. He cannot hurt you, just please never leave us like that again. We were lucky we found you just in time."

Hermione whimpered.

"I've become so weak Blaise," she cried.

"That's not true," Luan said in her dreamy voice handing the duo some tea.

"You fought him and right now you are being quite strong by telling us what happened," she explained.

Hermione gave a small smile.

"I really don't know how I can keep all this up," she said sipping her tea.

"Almost every girl glares at me," Hermione hissed. "And so many boys are such perverts. Really today was just horrible. I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Perhaps," Luna said. "If you try with Draco things will go better,"

"Luna please," Hermione was saying when suddenly the door burst open.

In came a Draco with an Astoria hanging off his lips.

"It will never work," Hermione continued.

She then got up and went to her room with Luna following her.

…..

That was a bit awkward.

Oh who was he kidding?

Draco knew what he just did was plain wrong so when Blaise yelled at him he deserved it.

"Mate," he hissed. "Seriously what the bloody hell, how can you do that after what just happened?"

He was right, how could he.

"Tori," he said. "Leave."

Astoria made face.

"Oh come now Draco," she said seductively.

"Leave," he told her.

She huffed and left.

Draco sat next to his best mate and was quiet for a moment.

He didn't want to ask, still it was bothering him. Eating deep at his soul.

"Is she okay," he whispered.

"Do you care Draco?" blaise asked getting up.

Draco didn't say anything and blaise got up and went to Grangers room.

He did care and he wanted to follow.

Still, he couldn't care and he couldn't follow.

He had Astoria.


	7. Chapter 7

Soo J K Rowling owns Harry Potter…kay.

Chapter 7

Sense: touch

End of week four-

He had had her in his hands; he was going to take off the veil. Finally.

She had told she loved him, he said it back. he was so close to seeing who his angel was.

There she was. Her wings were outstretched and beautifully glittering like gold in the sun.

He was so close now. He was touching the veil; he was going to have his angel.

She turned into golden dust.

….

He awoke in a cold sweat and a horrible headache.

These dreams just seemed to be getting worse. They were bloody bad enough to make him lose sleep three nights in a row.

He needed a hard drink to get his mind off of the angel.

Some nice cold fire whiskey would help so off the kitchen for Draco Malfoy he didn't care if it was one in the morning. He needed a drink.

Entering the common room he noticed the quiet and tiny figure just sitting on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep Granger," he asked.

She looked at him but didn't answer.

Her appearance, although still beautiful, was tired and pale. A sickly pale.

It had been about two weeks since the incident. All three students were expelled and are facing trial and even though that should have helped Granger it didn't. Many of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin girls now tried to hurt her (so much she couldn't be alone for too long). The Gryffindor boys treated her like a porcelain doll and didn't let her be.

To Draco, she was also quite fragile and she avoided him like the plague.

He didn't care though. Not one bit. Nope, did he care, NO!

Still, he hated being ignored so this was his perfect chance to get a rise out of the muggle born.

He smirked.

"Having nightmares about Smith, or wet dreams," he mocked. "Oh wait you only dream about Blaise. Well maybe Smith too."

She twitched and looked like she could have fainted.

Okay, so Draco had to admit that was a really, really, really horrible thing to say.

Her face made him feel horrible inside. Complete and utter sadness etched her features.

No he wasn't going to feel bad for her. She was nothing

Shit, she started crying.

Crying with tears, Granger didn't cry. Water was streaming down her face.

He made her cry.

….

She couldn't believe he actually had the audacity to say that.

Bloody hell it hurt and now she was crying. Crying in front of him.

No, she didn't cry, fuck that shit. Fuck her veelaness and its sappy 'oh woe is me' attitude.

She was Hermione Granger, not Hermione cries-a-lot.

She wasn't going to take it anymore so she rushed to Malfoy and got up in his face.

"How dare you say that to me you git!" she yelled. "Do you know how horrible that felt? And as for Blaise. You are an asshole I rejected Blaise. As for smith, how could you say that after what he did? That's low even for you."

He backed away as she got closer. She wasn't going to let him get away with that, even if her inner veela was clawing at her organs in anger.

"This whole month I have not said anything vile to you," she yelled.

He was too shocked to reply.

"Are you such a horrible and cowardly death eater that you can't learn to be somewhat tolerable," she screamed.

A moment later she knew she went far.

Pain coursed through her body but what hurt more was the utter look of hate on Malfoy face.

…..

How dare that little bint say that to him!

At first he was content with her yelling at him, he wasn't being ignored but she took it way too far.

How fucking dare she call him that! A death eater of all things. She knew he was forced.

How could she say that?

Why did it hurt so bloody much?

He could hear her shallow breathing and the pitter patter of the storm.

A giant flash of lightning flew across the sky and illuminated the dark room.

She looked like she was in pain. He didn't care.

NO ONE SPOKE TO HIM LIKE THAT!

"How dare you, you bitch" he hissed.

She shivered.

"Just leave me alone Malfoy," she said trying to move away.

Oh no no, he wasn't going to let her get away so he grabbed on to her wrist.

Suddenly it felt like a jolt of lightning flooded his body and for a second he thought he saw flash of…..golden wings.

Beautiful, sparking , golden wings.

….

He had touched her.

This was the first time he had ever even laid a finger on her.

She felt her wings retract but she quickly re-retracted them in. hopefully he didn't see them.

From the shocked looked on his face she doubted it.

Hopefully he didn't feel the giant shock that filled her body. She also doubted that he didn't.

He was looking at him in the strangest way. Like she wasn't human.

Oh that's right, she wasn't. She was a veela.

Pain started erupting through her arm.

His grip was getting stronger. She could feel her wrist bones cracking.

"Malfoy," she whimpered. "Malfoy stop."

He didn't bat an eyelash, he was in a deep trance.

Crack!

She needed to snap him out of it so she touched his cheek.

…

Golden wings.

He knows he saw them, he did. They where golden and beautiful.

No, he was imagining things. She wasn't the angel.

She was a mudblood.

He suddenly felt her hand on his face. He needed her away from him so he pushed her.

Hard.

So hard that she fell and hit her back on the edge of coffee table.

She let a yelp when she landed but after she didn't move.

Suddenly the severity of his actions coursed through his mind.

He had just pushed an extremely fragile girl with tremendous force.

He'd hurt someone.

"Shit," he said bending down to look at her.

She was out cold but looked like she was in pain. Her breathing sounded complicated.

He'd fucked up. Big time.

"Shit," he said. "Granger wakes up."

Nothing…

She looked so beautiful like that. How could he hurt her?

She was right he was nothing but a death eater. Someone who hurts people for no reason.

She was the bloody fucking proof. There she was, the fragile lion and he hurt her.

"Granger," he said. "Wake up, I'm so sorry."

Nothing.

Shit, blood pooled in her mouth and dripped out.

"Fuck," he cried.

Quickly he ran into his room and got his wand. In a flash he had her on the sofa without her top.

He saw the bruises on her quite visible ribs. What was wrong? What did he do?

He felt uncomfortable doing this but he ran his hands up and down her ribcage. There he found it, a cracked rib really close to her lungs.

It was a good thing he was educated in a variety of healing spells. The ones needed for this where a bit advanced.

He did a diagnostic spell.

Fuck, he really had hurt her, he never meant to. She didn't deserve it.

He looked at her pretty face and felt emotion bubble in his chest.

No he couldn't feel that, he had Astoria.

He had Astoria for fucks sake. She was all he needed.

"Figere os," he chanted.

He heard the crack of a bone resetting and hermio- Grangers whimper of pain.

"Accio blood replenishing potion," he muttered.

He poured it down her throat. He needed to put her into her bed so he picked her up.

She was very light, like a child. He hated to admit it but I worried him.

He hadn't seen her eat in a month.

That's when it hit him. A month

At least thirty fucking days with no food but why?

How severe was the problem with her- with Granger? Was she really that sick?

He had noticed her losing weight and becoming paler but it hit him that he never saw her eat.

He scanned over her body.

He caught sight of her wrist.

Bloody hell, he'd broken it. Di he really hold on to it that tightly.

Did he?

No he was certain. She was just horribly frail and weak.

"Episkey," he muttered.

She yelped but was still out cold. She had a fever.

Something was horribly wrong with her.

Wait?

Why did he care, he couldn't.

He only healed her because he hurt her. Nothing more nothing less.

He didn't even like her or her soft skin.

Still for some reason he felt somewhat happy at one thing she said earlier.

I rejected Blaise.

…..

When Hermione woke up she felt sore.

What happened last night?

Then it all came rushing to her. Draco and the pain. Draco and the touch.

He had hurt her like that but he had also healed her.

She was utterly confused.

…..

Week 5 beginning

It had been a bad day at school for Hermione.

First someone tried to poison her juice; luckily her veela senses caught it just on time.

Second, Astoria seemed to become the new Pansy. In other words she called her an ugly mudblood at library.

Third, Ginny told her she was a bitch for leaving her brother. (Like it was her fault)

Fourth, Malfoy refused to even look at her. That was the cherry to a horrible day.

Currently she was outside with Luna and Blaise. It was a nice October day. Not too sunny and pretty warm. Still that didn't matter to Hermione.

Today just sucked.

"So Hermione how is it going with Draco," Luna asked.

Hermione glared daggers at her hopeful friend.

"Luna," she said. "I've told you he hates me, just last night we got into a horrible fight."

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"You did," asked.

Hermione nodded and explained what had happened.

"I have to admit I did egg him on," Hermione said. "I just couldn't let the veela be all mushy and tearful. That's not me."

"I actually think that's a step in the right direction," Luna said.

Both Hermione and Blaise looked at the girl called Loony.

"Love," Blaises said. "Explain."

Hermione smiled at the use of the pet name.

In the last month Blaise and Luna had really hit it off. That made her happy and really if there was still happiness in her friends she could die in peace.

"Well you see," Luna explained. "Draco healed her, that shows some care that he has for you. Don't you think?"

Blaise looked like he was about to agree but Hermione cut him off.

"No," she said. "That was guilt. He could care less, why don't you understand that Luna?"

Before either could answer Hermione ran off.

This topic always made her feel sick.

….

Draco re-read the letter his father sent him.

He really didn't want to but perhaps it could help.

Maybe if he did it he would love Astoria like he should.

If they were bonded they would be closer and the closer they got the more love would occur.

Yes, that was the solution to his problem.

Soon, he thought. Not now but soon he was going to purpose to Astoria Greengrass.

He held the fancy and blingy giant diamond ring. It did look like something Astoria would want.

He couldn't help but think it was too flashy. Even for his standards. He also couldn't help but think Granger would like something more unique and smaller.

He didn't know why Granger came into his head at that moment.

She just did. That's why getting engaged to Tori was the perfect idea.

He wouldn't think about Granger, he knew Tori were his soul mate.

Granger who?

…..

Luna and Blaise were sitting in the same spot looking at the clouds pass in the sky. Hand in hand.

"Do you think we should have followed her?" Blaise asked his girl friend.

"No," Luna replied. "No I don't think so. She needs her space for a bit. I think we have been crowding her too much. She needs to be alone."

"But what if someone attacks her," he asked.

Luna looked at him thoughtfully.

"She is a strong witch, "she said knowingly. "She can protect herself."

…

Hermione was walking down the hall when suddenly she felt …..nervous.

She didn't feel a threat but something was definitely off. She could smell someone, someone familiar. That was never a good sign because god knows who it could have been. Still she was tired of being attacked or protected.

She was Hermione granger and she could handle any threat thrown at her.

"Show you," she commanded.

He did and it wasn't anyone she expected.

She had expected someone else. To see him here was really not quite what she thought would happen today.

Still she was pretty angry to see him.

…..

Well here is the first cliffy

Anyhow I was reading my reviews thank yall

And yes it does have a tone of feelings I just have a lot of feeling.

Anyways till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

I have to apologize for the grammar mistakes in the last chapter. I missed a lot of mistakes and they stayed in the fic please if you notice one go on ahead and tell me.

Anyways this fic has been getting a decent amount of reviews and that makes me wanna update so many times.

Anyhow I am warning you all now, this fic is not long, happy, or fluffy.

It will have a happy ending and sequel though…

Jk owns hp.

…..

Chapter 8

Missing for a day

….

How dare he show his face after what he put her through?!

How could that bastard even look her in the eye?!

He was the bloody fucking reason she was dying!

Anger, that's all Hermione could feel. Anger flooding through her veins and through her soul.

She wanted to attack him. So she did.

On this warm October day, during a calming walk through Hogwarts castle, Hermione granger attacked someone with the intention to kill. With her wings stretched out and her claws sharp and heading directly for his neck.

He flicked his finger and she fell to the floor.

Hermione yelled in anger and anguish.

"You ruined my life," she cried trying to get up but failing. "Why did you do this to me?"

The man just looked sadly at her.

"Why?"

Hermione said and started crying and for once they were her tears and not the veelas.

"I am sorry," he said picking her up bridal style.

She started to struggle but felt calm in his arms. She felt sleepy and she was starting to black out.

But it was okay because she as safe. She knew she was safe.

"I really am sorry, I will not let you die" he said right before they apparated away and Hermione fell into the first peaceful sleep in ages.

…

It made Draco really nervous.

Extremely nervous that Granger didn't show up to their room last night and she weren't in class.

It made him feel…fear. Lots of fear and he had no idea why. He shouldn't care, but he did. Not seeing her and then seeing the nervous look on the faces of Blaise, Luna, and McGonagal made him feel so scared. Scared because he knew something wrong was up.

If the headmistress looked nervous eating her breakfast and glancing back and forth between the red and gold table and the great hall doors than something bad was bound to happen.

Hermione did not show up to class again and this was the last one of the day.

Still!

Why the bloody hell did he gives a single flying fuck?

Why, for such a piece of filth, did he feel things for her?

Why?!

She was nothing to him and yet everything he thought about.

She didn't show up to the common room.

…..

Hermione woke up relaxed and warm.

Warm with body heat that wasn't hers. Bloody hell, which was that?

"Calm down love," a male voice said.

His male voice.

"You," Hermione said weakly. "Why you?"

He chuckled.

Why the bloody hell was she in the crazy veela scientist's arms on a couch? Why did it feel relaxing, as if she was with her mother?

Hermione tried to get away but he tightened his group.

"Let me go you crazed veela," Hermione shrieked.

"I have a name and it's Jared, love," he said.

Hermione huffed.

Merlin what did this lunatic want now, to turn her into a centaur?

"Do not fret," he said.

Easier said than done.

"I only took you because you need medical attention and advice," he explained.

Hermione couldn't believe this.

He was the sole reason she bloody needed the fucking medical attention in the first fucking place! Fuck!

So Hermione was horribly angry and really close to an explosion, she had the bloody reason to be.

However before she could explode a needle was injected into her left breast.

She felt the potion seep into her heart and suddenly she was beyond famished and extremely weak.

The grip the man named Jared had on her loosened.

"You are hungry, right," he asked.

Hermione just growled at him and so did her stomach.

He laughed, LAUGHED, at her. She really wanted to punch him in the face, rip out his eyes and feed them to fluffy.

"What did you inject into me?" Hermione asked clutching her anger stomach.

"Oh," he said. "A depressant, it stops your veela from controlling you."

Before Hermione could say anything he was out the door and she was alone and literally starving. She hadn't eaten areal meal in a month and even though her veela was okay, without her will power Hermione was starting to see stars. It felt horrible to be extremely famished.

Oh, were those butterflies with blazing wings.

"Here you go," Jared said.

Hermione did even here him come back.

He had handed her a plate with hearty foods. She eyed it wearily but her stomachs growls made up her mind. Besides, she felt assurance from him.

Like some sort of bond.

"Can you answer my question now?" Hermione asked.

Jared looked at her thoughtfully and smiled. It made her blush and feel like she was with a sibling.

Like she was with Harry or Ron back in the good ol' days.

"Well," he said. "I did this for the same reason I explained when I first took you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. There was even that 'I wanna throttle you' feeling she got with the boys.

"I didn't know it would ruin your life," he said taking her now empty plate. "Dessert."

Hermione nodded.

"But what do you mean that you didn't know," Hermione asked.

He accioed a tray with chocolate cake and tea. It made her mouth water. It was good to eat again.

"Well," he said taking bite and watching Hermione devour a peace. "I never expected that Malfoy would be your mate. If I had I would have never made you go through this. I have some idea of how you feel."

Hermione could feel the honesty. She also remembered his first explanation. He did this because he wanted an heir. One that would remind him of his lost love.

That's what Hermione was, but he unintentionally screwed her over.

"I am really sorry," he said.

"But that isn't why you took me, is it," Hermione asked feeling the tension rise.

"I have advice for you to win him over," Jared said.

Just like she thought.

Hermione sighed.

"I am tired," she said. "Can I sleep and then you tell me tomorrow, I really don't feel like arguing."

He smiled and nodded.

….

"Ugh," Astoria grunted as she rode Draco.

She was on top because Draco couldn't be bothered to move. He was worried. Really worried.

She still wasn't back. He had asked McGonagal where she was. Only because she was head girl, but she had said that she was currently pre-occupied. In other words they didn't know.

His nightmares had gotten worse to add to the stress. This time his angel burned and turned to ashes.

When he kissed her.

He woke up screaming and covered in sticky sweat. He hated that and not knowing where Hermione was made it worse.

He hated to admit it but he wanted her. He couldn't want her.

He was going to purpose soon anyhow. That should make him forget her.

That would make him forget her for good.

…..

"I really don't think it will work," she told Jared.

"You never know if you try," he replied. "All I am saying is for you to try to become his friends first and then I know he will love you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, really make a man stop hating you and then love you in two months.

"You are delusional," Hermione told him. "He hates me."

"I don't think he actually does, but go ahead don't be the Gryffindor people say you are."

Ugh, reverse psychology.

"Be a weakling."

It worked.

….

She was back.

She was gone for a whole week and she just waltzes back in like nothing happening.

He didn't care. Nope not one bit.

She looked very pretty and healthier. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hello Malfoy," she greeted.

"Where were you?" he said a little harsher then he meant to.

"Out for my health," she replied.

She was being…..decent.

"Well good night Malfoy," she said turning around.

He didn't know what came over him. He grabbed her arm.

"I was worried you know," he said. "Thought I wouldn't have help planning the Halloween ball in two weeks."

She blushed. Gods he got excited and well his pants….

"I wouldn't leave you," she said.

Those words made him feel…..well.

"I know, well goodnight," he said getting a little nervous.

"Night Malfoy," she replied.

She was gone and now Draco knew he had been stupid.

He had Astoria.

…

"So that man took you again to help you," Blaise asked.

Hermione nodded.

"And now you are going try to win Draco over," Luna asked.

She nodded again.

"We have been trying to do that for weeks," they both said.

"Well you guys did play a part in this but he convinced me," Hermione said.

"Well that's good," Luna said. "Now we won't lose you."

Hermione nodded.

It was Monday and they were in the dining hall.

Hermione was actually eating and looked better from the week before.

That made Blaise and Luna really happy.

This was a good sign. She was going to be happy.

"So that potion," Blaise asked. "How much of it did he give you?"

"Enough for the rest of two months but it only stops the veela from starving me," she explained.

"Hopefully Malfoy doesn't keep up shagging Tori," Blaise joked.

Hermione laughed as well and agreed.

…

Tuesday 1:00 am week five

He could hear her whimpers.

She was having a nightmare and it hurt him.

Hurt him to know that she was afraid of something.

He went to her room and looked at her. She really was beautiful but he could love her.

Then it suddenly struck him, he wanted to love her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her.

He wanted to marry her and have beautiful curly blonde babies. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted her to be Hermione Malfoy.

But he couldn't do any of that because he had Astoria. He had to love Astoria. He had to marry Astoria. He had to have blonde straight haired babies with Astoria.

He had to forget about something that could never happen.

He and Hermione could never happen.

Never.\

That night he had a nightmare where he was with the Angel. She had a curly haired blonde baby boy in her arms; he had a straight haired brunette in his. Both had beautiful gray eyes like his but nice creamy complexions like the angel.

The angel was Hermione. He had known for a while know that she was the angel.

It made him happy. He was there with the family he wanted.

With the girl who he loved. That girl of his dreams.

But that was the problem.

She was the girl of his dreams. He knew that the real Hermione didn't even like him.

They barely talked and when they did he was an utter jerk to her when they did.

Yet he had a deep infatuation with her and he didn't know why.

Well he had always had a crush on her and when she returned this year it got worse.

Here he was with his angel. With Hermione and his family.

He was happy. So happy to be holding his beautiful children.

So happy to be with her.

Nothing could ruin this. This was a beautiful dream. He loved it, he loved her and now he realized it.

Nothing could make this dream a nightmare.

Nothing could make him unhappy.

Then Hermione melted right before his eyes.

…

So grammar might be off I am too tired to reread and I just wanna post this so im sorry.

I have a test tomorrow so that adds extra unwanted stress.

You are all lucky to have this chapter today….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Instincts: protect

Month two week two day four

Next week was the Halloween dance and Draco and Hermione were busy planning it.

Well Hermione was, Draco was just staring at her and it made her happy. Her efforts seemed to be working. They hadn't fought or insulted each other.

Maybe she would win his heart after all.

Or not, Astoria came through the door.

"Hello Draco my love," she shrieked putting her arms around him.

Gods she was annoying.

"Tori," he said kissing her cheek.

That burned Hermione a little.

"Draco you said we were going to hogsmeade today to go costume shopping," she whined.

Yea, Hermione thought, I must be under the invisibility cloak.

"Can't you see that granger and I are busy, love," he said.

That was a good sign, he put her first. Still she was Hermione Granger; she was going to go for a tactful approach. She would make him like her by being very agreeable but still herself.

"Malfoy," she said catching Toris sneer directed at her. "You know I am capable of doing this on my own, you can go ahead and go."

He nodded. "Fine let me go get a coat," he replied.

Weird he didn't seem too happy.

Once he was gone Astoria turned to Hermione.

"Accuse anymore people of rape lately, you filthy little mudblood," she taunted.

Hermione cringed. How dare she say that, no matter? She could create a comeback.

"Hello Greengrass," she said. "Has your god awful banshee voice broken any glass today? How about your face, has It broken any mirrors?"

Hermione felt pride at the look of utter defeat and embarrassment from Astoria.

"I will get you back for that one you mudblood bitch," she replied taking out her wand.

Hermione wasn't scared, Astoria couldn't do anything. Luckily enough Draco walked out at that moment.

"Ready, Tori," he said looking at her drawn wand. "What are you doing?"

Tori hesitated.

"Cursing this foul ugly mudblood," she admitted.

Hermione looked between them and rolled her eyes.

"Please Malfoy take your girlfriend so I can back to work," she drawled out.

"Astoria," he said firmly. "Let's go"

Astoria hesitated but agreed.

Right before they exited the door she gave Hermione a glare.

Hermione could take whatever she threw at her.

…

"Don't ever do that again Astoria," Draco growled.

He couldn't believe she would have the nerve to cure the golden princess. Was she really that stupid?

"Do what Draco?" she asked while looking at a proactive Egyptian gown.

Their theme was ancient civilizations.

"Threaten Granger," he hissed. "She is the head girl and a big reason why I am not in Azkaban."

Astoria gave him a pointed look.

"Are you standing up for her," she asked.

Was he….yes, but he couldn't let her know that.

"No," he told her grabbing her by the waste and kissing her. "I just don't want you to get in trouble love."

Astoria smiled and kissed him.

Hook line and sinker.

….

Hermione was once again unhappy to see someone. Only this time he was in her room and he had been ignoring her for the past month and a half. He really had no reason to be here unless he was going to apologize.

"Harry," she said stiffly. "How may help you today?"

He looked at her and her at him.

"Hermione," he started. "Hermione I am so sorry about ignoring you. I just, I am sorry."

So he was here to apologize. Well she was not going to accept it.

"Well, thank you for the apology but please can you leave, you aren't someone I wish to speak with."

Harry looked at her with hurt and sadness. Still she wasn't going to fall for it.

"Hermione please hear me out," he pleaded. "I am so sorry about having been ignored you. I was just shocked.

Hermione stared blankly at him.

"Shock means that you and your friends turn a house against me," she scolded. "If it weren't for Blaise and Luna, I think I would have gone and offend myself to save magic the trouble."

Shit, she was crying. She didn't want to cry but knowing her friends abandoned her was such a devastating to her.

"Did you know that I was attacked?" she asked him.

"I know," he replied. "And I am so sorry I didn't come sooner. I was trying convincing Ron. "

Hermione shook her head. She knew she would forgive him eventually and he looked really sincere.

"Please," he pleaded. "Please forgive me."

Hermione brought him into a hug.

"I'm so glad to have you back," she cried.

He patted her back and tried soothing her.

"It has been horrible," she admitted. "You would never believe who my mate is."

"Malfoy?"

I guess he could guess.

"How did you know?" Hermione replied.

"Luna told me through an owl," he said.

"Did she tell you everything," she asked.

"Yes and Hermione I am here to help you, I cannot let you die. You are my friend."

Hermione smiled at his bluntness.

"Its great to have you back," she said hugging him.

…..

Hermione had a good day with Harry. It had soothed her nerves and he had given her some good advice. (He had also told her to make Draco's life a living hell)

She was now currently patrolling with Blaise who was giving her non-stop advice on Draco's likes and dislikes.

"He hates the color red," he ranted. "Likes sweet foods but can't stand spicy ones. He cannot be under the sun for too long."

Hermione was barely listening, something caught her attention.

She could feel it in the air.

Something was wrong. Really wrong.

Suddenly there was an explosion and a fire broke out.

A Fiendfyre.

…

"Why did you do to look so bloody proud?" Draco asked a smirking Astoria.

When Astoria smirked it was never a good thing. It meant she did something.

Something bad.

"Oh," she said. "Nothing just set a trap to get rid of some vermin."

Oh bloody fucking hell, she had that glint in her eye and even worse smirk .He knew when Astoria smirked people got hurt like once when they were young and he was over for a play date with Daphne, Pansy, Blaise and Theo. They where seven and Tori was five so Daphne said she couldn't play with them that she was too young for quidditch. Easy to say, Astoria didn't like that answer so stomped her way inside. After about an hour of playing the group went inside. Astoria just sat on her chair smirking.

He had heard later on that day that Daphne's pet bunny had a terrible accident and was decapitated. He didn't think Astoria was the cause until about two years later when Blaise got her a bit angry. That same day Blaises brand new broom broke in half mid flight. He had almost died. Astoria sat there smirking. That was a huge reason for his hatred of Astoria.

There were other things that happened and therefore a smirking Astoria meant a person in pain.

"Tori," Draco warned. "What did you do?"

She chuckled.

"Like I said I set up a hot little trap for some icky vermin," she smiled. "Let's just say you might have your own room after this."

Oh

Bloody

Fucking

Hell

"Astoria," he glared at her. "Please for the love of Merlin and Morgana; tell me that you haven't done anything stupid."

"Fiendfyre is very complicated and trying to get it to be timed and stay in one room is even harder."

Draco couldn't even reply, he ran straight out of the room, Astoria yelling at him to comeback.

"Draco," she yelled. "Draco, come back."

…..

Week two day five

The healers were able to save her life but just barely. They had told Draco that if he hadn't come and put out the fire, she would have died. Blaise was perfectly fine because she shielded him with her magic. She took most of the hit.

It was a small explosion but the flames managed to whip her chest. How she even survived that confused Draco and the healers would not tell him what it was that kept the fire from eating her alive. She was just special.

As for Astoria, she was safe. Draco couldn't tattle on his soon to be fiancé. His father would kill him, so therefore Hermione was getting no justice.

Currently he was sitting in the infirmary and watching her sleep. He had been asked to watch over her by McGonagal but he really didn't mind. He liked watching her. Pomfrey said she should wake up soon. He was glad for that but then he remembered something he wished he could forget.

In two weeks he had to purpose to the girl who hurt her. He was not looking forward to it.

He looked back at Hermione. To him she looked like the vision of an angel, a battered and beautiful angel. She was truly a sight to behold.

That was the reason he really couldn't help it. The desire, the need to do it was so strong.

He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her rosy lips.

sparks

…..

Hermione awoke to a sore back. All she remembered was fire, growing her wings, pushing Blaise out of the way and then burning. Well at least she was alive.

When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see Ron sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Ronald," she said.

He looked at her and immediately hugged her.

"I am so sorry for being me," he said.

Hermione laughed. She was really happy to hear that from him.

"So I take you've heard everything from Harry," she asked.

He nodded.

"Good because I do not want to explain," she explained. "I want just want my friends back."

….

He felt a pang of jealousy watching them hug. But he really couldn't do anything about it.

He was a taken man, or at least he would be.

He really couldn't be jealous.

…..

Week seven day 1

"So Granger," Draco asked "Ready for the dance tomorrow.

It was Sunday and Draco and Hermione where putting the finishing touches in the new ball.

They had decided to decorate it by areas. They had ancient Egypt which was the dance floor, ancient Japan the sitting area and ancient Greece the food area. Overall it looked quite amazing. But that wasn't what Draco was looking at.

He was looking at Granger and her smiling face. She had seemed so happy since she was released from the hospital wing. She hadn't even asked who the one who hurt her and Blaise was. She was just very happy. Most likely because Weasely was back.

It stung to know he was back in her life.

"Actually yes," she replied to his question. "I have never been this excited for a dance."

She looked giddy and he felt giddy. Just the thought of dancing with her was making him feel like a million galleons. He had wanted to impress her.

"So you ready for our dance," she asked him blushing slightly.

His little man jumped.

"y-yes," he replied. "I am, you better be a good dancer Granger."

She smiled and they went their separate ways.

….

"You seriously aren't going to talk to me," Tori yelled.

When Draco had walked into his room Astoria was sitting on the couch, naked.

"What you did was stupid and could have gotten us in trouble," he yelled. "You could have killed Hermione."

Astoria grimaced.

"So it's Hermione now," she cried. "What do you have a crush on her, am I going to have to tell your father that you have an attraction to a filthy mudblood."

That was low of Astoria to play the father card.

He shook his head. "Of course not Astoria, don't be daft, you are my girlfriend."

He kissed her to make it a point. She really was his girlfriend…his soon to be fiancé.

He really couldn't feel attracted to a mudblood.

Astoria backed him to the couch. He let her; he couldn't have her blabbing to his father.

It was a good thing he was still slightly aroused from speaking with his angel.

In a matter of seconds Astoria was straddling his hips and her core enveloped him. He really didn't feel good though.

As Astoria rode him and he let out noises of fake pleasure, all he could think about was one thing.

His angel.

His Hermione.

….

So I am a tad bit late on this chapter , im sorry but I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all who are reviewing , most of them are awesome but I must remind some people that this is my story, mostly written for my enjoyment. If I want a weak Hermione I will have a weak Hermione. And as for Draco, he is a coward always has been….I once had this huge conversation with my best friend and we analyzed all the hp characters.

That's how this fic was born... we decided that Hermione wasn't the bravest(she really isn't) and she was a bit of a bleeding heart (so that's why she refuses to hurt Draco, she doesn't want to make him unhappy, it's stupid on her part because I made her oblivious to Draco's real feelings)

Draco we said was an utter coward who just wants to make his family proud of him, therefore marrying Astoria for his father's approval.

Anyhow it's almost over anyways and I do plan on writing a sequel but only after I write another fic. It's going to be one of those over used and cliché baby ones….Why? Because I love those types of fics…love them….

Anyways my rant is over and if you want to hear my analysis pm me…. harry potter is owned by J.K. Rowling

Enjoy this chapter…..

….

"No, no," Hermione yelled at a fifth year prefect. "That isn't the correct charm. No Dennis stop that, I specifically said no cameras."

She was getting ready for the ball later on thinking who in their right mind let Halloween be on a Monday. Whoever they were would die by her hands. Suddenly she felt dizzy but she knew why.

Ever since she walked in on Draco and Greengrass shagging, she had been feeling horrible.

…..

"_I think that after the ball I am going to tell him the truth," Hermione admitted to Blaise._

"_Really," he yelled back. "That's awesome. Finally Hermione."_

_She was proud of herself for this revelation. Soon he would know the truth and maybe agree._

_They reached her common room and opened the door._

_What she saw inside literally burned eyes._

"_Bloody hell," she heard him yell. "Astoria why didn't you lock the door."_

_Hermione ran into her room followed by blaise._

…_._

Safe to say, she no longer had the confidence to tell him and she was quite ashamed but her veela was very hurt. The potion Jared gave her barely helped her eat but luckily it happened not even a day ago.

"No," she yelled at one prefect. "That doesn't go there."

She could already feel this day going wrong.

"Okay," she said after about twenty minutes. "Go get ready for the dance."

The dance she was no longer looking forward to.

….

Draco felt horrible. He had never wanted anyone to see him at it. Especially her, she was the one person he wished never saw something like that.

"Are you really still sulking," Astoria asked. "Did it really embarrass you that much? I for one thought it was exciting getting caught like that."

At that point she rubbed his thigh.

"No," he told her removing her hand and getting off the bed. "I am very embarrassed that my best mate caught us doing it."

He really was but he was more hurt.

"Oh come now love," she whined. "It didn't even turn you on a little tiny bit."

Draco shook his head.  
"Go get ready for the dance Tori," he said.

"Oh yes that right," she said excitedly. "You are going to love my costume."

With that she ran off, leaving Draco to think.

His thoughts were interrupted by a peck at his window. It was his father's owl.

Untying the note from his leg, the owl glared at him and flew off.

He was bloody dreading opening the letter, it could not be a good thing.

He looked at the silver envelope with the green cursive M and opened it.

**Draco**

**I wish to inform you that tonight at the dance are when you will purpose to Astoria. You have put it off for long enough and I wish for this merger to happen during the Christmas break. Me, you mother, and Astorias parents have already begun to plan the wedding. It will take place Christmas Eve, all you have to do it purpose. **

**Good luck**

**Lucius Malfoy**

He read the letter three more times.

Bloody hell, he didn't want to go through with this but he had too. This would make his parents proud and be a great business deal. Still when he thought about it, he knew Astoria wasn't the one for him but perhaps that would change once he married Astoria. Yeah it would change them.

He would forget all about Hermione, forget about his angel.

He went to his wardrobe and opened up a compartment. There it was the flashy ring he would be giving to his future fiancé. He would be a married man by Christmas and he really didn't like that think.

…

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She looked really pale but sickness did that to people.

She couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen today. She really couldn't. She felt it deep down in her gut that today would be life changing for many people.

She decided to put on her costume. It was a Nike costume only she would be using her real wings.

She really did look nice, pale but still nice.

She looked like an angel.

After she was done getting ready she heard a knock at her door and then her nose began to bleed.

"Hey Granger," she heard Draco yell. "Are you almost done in there, I need to get ready too."

The blood was streaming down her nose and she struggled to clean it up.

"Um," she said. "Just give me a minute, okay you can come in."

As the door opened she ran into her own room.

This wasn't good, she thought holding up the bloody rag. Normally she would just use scourgify but she couldn't. She couldn't gather enough magic to do it. Her inner veela was blocking of her magic. That meant one thing, her veela was getting very weak and taking Hermione down with her.

…

Draco stared at the droplets of blood on the sink. She was sick again, he had noticed how pale she had been getting and now she was bleeding.

He had never felt such worry for someone in his life and he couldn't do anything to help her. In only a few hours he wouldn't be able to even think of her.

But perhaps that was for the best; perhaps telling Astoria what she wanted to hear would convince himself. He really needed to get Granger out of his mind, she was nothing to him.

She needed to be nothing to him, he couldn't think about her in this way. It was driving him bloody fucking crazy.

Suddenly his anger took over and he punched the mirror. A sickening crack filled the bathroom and his blood joined the droplets of hers.

They looked exactly the same, both red. No mud at all. He hated this, he hated that he couldn't love the woman he wanted to love.

He hated that he had to forget her.

He hated the feeling that he was hurting her. He wasn't really hurting her.

Was he?

…

He walked in into the ball room. It looked great, Hermione did a wonderful job.

Things were still quiet since the ball hadn't officially begun yet. They were only waiting on the head girl to start the heads dance.

Draco caught sight of Astoria and had to hold back a grimace. She was wearing practically nothing at all. It was a low cut Egyptian dress that was see through enough to see her breasts if you were really looking. It was also short enough that if she bent down him womanhood would be on display. Obviously she didn't care because at that moment she bent down to pick up her scepter. And there was her woman hood and about five boys staring. She had no shame.

He ran over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"You aren't wearing anything underneath that," he hissed.

She shrugged. "It's really for you love."

"Yeah well, now half the Hogwarts population knows what your pussy looks like."

She shrugged again and sat down. Legs crossed.

"There happy," she whined.

"Not really," he said. "You are supposed to be my girlfriend. Not a slut showing off her body to all of Hogwarts. I mean how the hell they haven't kicked you out yet."

She smirked. Oh gods who did she hurt this time.

"I placed a spell on the teachers," she replied. "They see a long dress on me. I won't get in trouble."

He just shook his head.

"Besides," she said suddenly. "This makes me the most beautiful girl in the room."

The sudden gasps and head turns to the door had just proved her wrong. Dead wrong, compared to her, Astoria was a cow.

She looked beautiful in that lovely white gown and those wings. Those wings, they were a beautiful gold.

She really was his angel.

Suddenly the voice of McGonagal was heard.

"It seems that we have our head boy and girl present, we may now begin our first annual Hallows eve Ball with the dance of the two heads."

She walked over to him and he suddenly got nervous. She looked so beautiful.

She stuck out her hand and he readily took it.

This would be the last time they could be this close and he needed to cherish it.

….

Everyone was staring at them. But of course it did look strange for two known enemies to look at each other the way they did.

He looked amazing dressed as Egyptian pharaoh. Just amazing and edible. It made her want to cry that he was forever taken.

No she couldn't let Greengrass take.

No matter how sick she felt, how happy he looked with Astoria, she was going to tell him!

They started waltzing to a beautiful muggle song. It was heavenly; with his hand her hips and hers on his shoulder. She never felt safer. It was time to tell him.

"Draco," she said.

….

He cut her off before she could say anything. He had to say what was on his mind now.

"You look beautiful," he blurted out.

She turned a crimson red and gave a dazzling smile that made his knees go weak.

"You are one of the most beautiful angelic girls I have ever seen in my life," he admitted. "And I wish things could be different."

He wanted to tell her he loved him. That even though they barely knew each other, he knew she was his soul mate. Then he felt Astorias ring in his pocket and snapped out of.

The song was starting to end and he could see the look of fear on her face.

"But the cant," he continued. "After tonight I won't be able to even look at you, I am going to ask for a change of rooms."

"Why," she asked quite shocked and hurt. "What did I do?"

The song ended and he let go of her.

"Nothing," he whispered. "It's what I have to do."

And with that he went to find Astoria.

She called after him.

…

"Draco," she called. "Wait."

But it was too late; he was lost in the crowd.

What had she done to deserve this?

She saw Blaise and Luna in the distance and ran to them.

"Hermione," Luna asked looking shocked. "What's the matter?"

Hermione was crying and really didn't know what to say.

"Draco," she cried. "He said that he was going to move out of our room, that we couldn't talk anymore."

They both looked shocked but they weren't looking at her so she turned around.

There he was bent at the knee with a ring in his hand. In front of him was Astoria Greengrass.

The whole room got quiet and stared at them.

Hermione started to feel horribly weak.

Then he spoke.

"I love you Astoria Greengrass," she heard him say. "Will you marry me?"

The world turned black for Hermione.

….

Cliché I know and I love it. You need a little clichéness once and a while…

There might be a lot of errors Idk , I didn't really go over this one because im too tired too and well just cause I am lazy .


	11. Chapter 11

So it's almost over only this chapter and four more….

Anyhow I must explain something….the weak link is the veela; her veela is a wimp sooooo…..

…..

Enjoy

Chapter 11

There were sudden gasps and a couple of pleas for help that caught Draco's attention. Astoria was fuming that no one was paying any attention to her. No instead of paying attention to her engagement, everyone was staring off to the side where there was a girl on the floor. Not any girl though. It was Hermione.

Being the head boy he rushed over to her.

"What happened?" he asked Blaise who was fanning her.

He glared at him as it was his fault. It wasn't his fault.

"She's fainted," Luna finally answered.

"Everyone go back to what you were doing!" Draco yelled at all the on lookers. "Nosy bastards."

He began to pick Hermione up.

"No," Blaise hissed. "We can get her to the infirmary. You go back to …..Your fiancé."

You could hear utter disgust in Blaises voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Draco spat.

"It means," blaise began looking him with a look of complete disgust. "That you are a blind man."

With that blaise picked her up and began to walk away.

Draco yelled after him and tried to follow him but a clamp on his arm stopped him.

"Come Draco let's dance let that mudblood be," Astoria hissed.

"I'm the bloody head boy," he said with too much worry. "I need to help her."

Astoria stomped her foot and huffed.

Everyone was staring at them now, but of course that's just what she wanted. What he wanted was to go off and check on the girl he was in love with but he was coward.

"What you need to do!" Astoria yelled. "Is pay attention to your fiancé."

Draco sighed and grabbed her wait.

"Fine," he huffed. "No you are right, love."

He couldn't fight that feeling of utter disgust in his soul.

….

Week eight day two

Hermione woke up to a horrible soreness in her chest. Damn her cry baby veela.

"Oh thank Merlin," she heard the voice of Ron say. "You are awake, here have some water."

Hermione sat up and took the water from him.

In her room were Harry, Ron, Luna and Blaise. Then it all hit her like a ton of bricks.

Draco and his purposal.

"Bloody hell," Hermione suddenly said. "It wasn't a dream was it?"

Everyone looked at her sadly. Harry was the first to speak.

"The healer says that you have a week left," he said in a serious tone. "Can I have a private word with you?"  
She could sense what he wanted to say.

"Guys if you can go," she told her friends.

Not a minute later only harry was left in her presence.

"No," Hermione said outright.

"But you have to tell him Hermione," he yelled.

"You wouldn't understand harry," she said.

He huffed and sat at the edge of her cot.

"You are going to die in a week's time if you don't tell him."

"But I cannot force him to do this harry. I just couldn't.!"

"You would rather die then, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I just want him to be happy! That's all I have wanted this year. That's why I haven't tried to even breach the subject. I wish I didn't have die but my veela is not as strong willed as I am. As one person we just want his happiness but unfortunately the one side that controls my vitals. She can't live without him and therefore neither can I. No veela can live with their mate, I am no exception."

"How do you know he is happy? How do you know you aren't what will make him happy if you haven't even tried, why are you being such a weakling."

At that Hermione stood up and got up in Harrys face.

"You don't know how it feels! You have Ginny and you both have a choice. It's horrible not to have a choice. I can't do that to him and could he ever curtly be happy with me. I am a muggle born something his family is again plus he has Astoria he has already said he loves her. He loves her harry, if Ginny where my mate would you want me to take her away."

"No I wouldn't want you take her away!" he yelled. "But it is different, Ginny isn't your mate and he isn't happy. You haven't even tried to help yourself. You aren't being the Gryffindor they say you are. You are being bloody fucking stupid."

She was about to yell back when suddenly a horrible pain rushed through her body.

She fell but harry catch her before she could hit the floor.

"Are you okay," he said worriedly.

"No," she said. "I'm not harry."

He helped her back to the bed.

"Please tell him or I will," he said.

"Harry please doesn't," she pleaded. "I just want to die without him feeling any sort of guilt."

"But her-"

"Please," she pleaded.

Harry looked at her.

"I can't lose you," he said with tears flowing down. "You are my sister. My best friend, I love you."

By this point she was crying as well.

"Harry," she whispered. "Please."

He nodded and left the room.

That was the hardest thing she had ever had to do but she couldn't let him know.

Suddenly Blaise ran in.

"He is right Hermione," he yelled.

Oh bloody hell not him too.

"Blaise please don't," she pleaded.

"I won't tell him Mione," he said. "But please rethink it. He is not happy I know he isn't."

"He purposed to her blaise," she said. "Can you please just go I am really sleepy?"

He nodded and left.

She fell asleep not to long after words.

…

Week eight day 2

Draco was making a hole in the floor with his pacing. He was really worried. It had been two days since she had fainted and she still hadn't returned.

He had heard that she was just getting worse and nothing could help her.

Why couldn't anything help her? Was she really that sick?

There was a knock at his door. It was Blaise.

"Mate," he asked. "How are you?"

"I came to get Hermione some books," he said with a sneer.

Draco didn't understand why he was being so cold to him. Sure he hated Astoria but this was pushing the hatred to new levels. It was always bros before hoes (he had heard it on some muggle radio).

"What is wrong with you?" Draco asked.  
"Besides the fact that you are an utter idiot."

That made Draco angry.

"What makes me an idiot that eh blaise," he said. "I'm not the one dating loony love good."

He couldn't stop the punch that hit his face.

"No instead you are with Astoria Bunchgrass," he yelled.

He ran into Hermione's room.

"What the bloody fuck?" Draco tried yelling but there was blood running down his face.. "Do you hate Tori that much?!"

Blaise grabbed some stuff from Hermione's closet.

"Yes but that's beside the point," Blaise huffed.

"Then what is the point!" he yelled trying to stop the bleeding.

"You are blind," blaise roared. "You are so caught up with blasted family honor and that shit that you don't even notice what you have in front of you."

"What I have in front of me is a family that needs its name brought back to good graces!"

"Astoria is a bitch, you won't be happy and she doesn't believe anyone that you won't be happy."

"Who doesn't believe you?" Draco asked.

Blaises' lips thinned and he just walked out.

"Blaise! What are you talking about," Draco yelled.

Blaise just walked away.

Draco kicked the wall.

…

Yes this is shorter than most of the other chapters but like I said it was almost over.


	12. Chapter 12

I took a while to update didn't I, I'm sorry….

So four more to go and the sequel….

As for you dramiones and not drastorias…..my story. I would agree with you if it was longer but it isn't, so really nothing you say is going to deter me from how I am doing this

This is for the rude, do not know the meaning of constructive criticism, reviewers (this is my mean side that is coming out)

I like the way my fic is going and I am truly happy that others do to…as for you guys who can only complain pos ya saben que pueden hacer… I want the Drastoria in MY fiction, it is a dramione and in the sequel it will be more of dramione but here I like the pace I am going. Really I needed to change the genres a long time ago but didn't.

Some of you are kind about it and I do understand what you are getting at but there are some of you that are just plain rude. Readers as a whole need to understand that the way and Author writes something is the way that they wish to right it. If you do not agree with the speed you can say it and most authors will take it into consideration. But if you say its porn and all that they won't listen to you. Next time you wish to say something like that then just take your eyes and go read something else that .

End of my rant

As for those who are awesome reviewers enjoy this chapter

Harry Potter goes to J.K Rowling.

…

Chapter 12

Truth be to told

Week eight day four

Hermione sat in the hospital wing reading a book. She looked so frail and so weak that it broke his heart.

"Hey Granger," Malfoy said. "Just thought I'd drop by."

She looked up from her book and smiled. It warmed his heart and he smiled back.

"How are you feeling?"He asked.

She put the book down and sighed.

"Well," she said. "As good as a dying person can feel."

What? She was dying.

Death, no more Hermione Granger. He really didn't know how he was going cope.

Wait he had to not care, she was nothing he had to leave.

"Well," he huffed. "Um feel better."

He was a coward.

….

Feel better, that was all he could tell her. He was so bloody daft. Merlins balls how he could be so insensitive was beyond him. The bloody git.

He couldn't take it anymore; he was not going to lose a friend. Ever.

He reached out his hand and grabbed him by his collar.

"Bloody hell," Malfoy yelled. "What the hell are you doing Weasely?!"

"She doesn't want me to tell you," he said. "But I can't just stand around and let her die."

…

He was surprised when Weasely pulled him over. Draco never expected him to even look at him.

What surprised him more was the utter look of fear on his face. What did he want, why did he want it from him. It was obviously for Hermione but what could he do.

"What do you mean Weasely?" Draco asked.

Weasely looked like he was ready to burst into tears.

"You have to help Hermione, Malfoy," he whispered. "You can't let her die.

Draco winced, he hated hearing that, but what could he do.

"If the healers can't do anything," Draco said. "What makes you think I can? I can't do anything."

Weasely turned e red.

"You are the only one that CAN," he yelled. "It's you, it has always been you."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about," Draco yelled.

"I have to tell you," Weasely said.

The boy was starting to confuse Draco. What did he mean he had to tell him?

Why could only he save Hermione?! What made him special?

"Explain what the hell is going on Weasely," Draco yelled.

"When that crazy man took her," Weasely started. "He experimented on her."

Draco looked shock.

"What did he do to her?" he asked.

"He wanted to change her, to make her into something else."

"Into what," Draco said. What the bloody hell happened to her.

"He succeeded too," Ron continued. "He wanted to turn her into a veela and it worked."

What?

"Veela?" Draco said. "As in beautiful and mated for life."

Ron nodded. Draco didn't like where this was going.

"What does that have anything to do with me," Draco worried.

Run growled. He actually growled.

"You know why," he hissed. "I know you do."

Draco started back up.

It could not be what he thought it was.

"I can't do anything," he whispered. "Good day Weasely."

"You bastard," Ron yelled after him. "She will die. You know the truth, I know you do. You are the only one that can help her. Don't you understand she will die if you don't realize the truth and stop being the pussy you are?"

Draco ignored him but deep down he knew the truth.

He was Hermiones mate.

The question that came to mind , was he going to save her?

Or would he let her go.

…

I know this is realllllllly short. It had to be.

Anyhow three more chapters to go. Sorry for the long time on the update I had a load of tests to take! It has been a stressful week…and it is only Wednesday


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, also thanks for listening to ma rant ….I like to rant: D

I own nothing

If I could recommended some songs I would recommended falling through the black by Skillet, and Life is Beautiful by Sixx A.M. And why by second had serenade…in any order.

The night before the end

….

She was sitting on a rock in the middle of the ocean. He was on a boat and it was getting farther and farther away from his angel.

From what he could tell, she was starting to sway as if she was going to faint. She had bundles in her arms. Babies.

He needed to get back to her. He needed to save his angel. Suddenly a siren appeared from the water. No not a siren, a monster, a monster with bright blue eyes and pale blonde hair.

"She is worthless," she said in her shrill voice. "And you will not leave me for this creature."

Suddenly the monster pulled out her want and shot a spell at his angel.

She fell into the water, arms full of infant, and didn't submerge.

…..

He woke up in such a tizzy that he fell off the bed screaming.

"No," he yelled. "No don't go!"

After his heart calmed down he realized he was in his room. He got up off the floor and headed to the bathroom.

He was thinking about what Weasely had told him. She was a veela and he was her mate.

It's not that the thought disgusted him. It just ….scared him. To be tied to someone for your entire life seemed less like love and more like a prison.

Still, it was a prison with an angel. He wanted to be with Hermione….No he needed to be with Hermione. The only hindrances were Astoria and perhaps his confession. He needed save her.

It was only midnight so he decided to go the library. Maybe he could find something that could save her. …..

After about four hours of non-stop reading he had found his answer to saving his mates life and he would be damned if anyone came between him and his plans.

He knew first that he would end it with Tori in the morning and go right away to Hermione. That would give him a time span of four hours since he was told by McGonagal that she would leave them at exactly noon.

He would save her and even if he was imprisoned with her forever, then at least it was her.

At least it was his beautiful and perfect angel.

…..

Hermione woke up to a feeling of horrible pain in her chest. This was it, he last day.

"Morning Mione," Ron said.

"How are you feeling?" harry asked.

She looked around at Te clock.

It was eight o'clock that gave her four hours. Four hours to spend any way she wanted.

"I want to do something," she said.

The boys of course were not going to fight so they nodded their heads.

This was the beginning of the end.

…

Draco was dressed and ready by nine o'clock. He was horrified he wasted such a time getting up.

Currently he was running towards the dungeons to finally end things with Tori. He knew she would put up a fight and he was ready.

Nothing could stop him from going to his angel.

He reached the door to her common and started ramming his fists on it.

"Astoria I need to speak with you," he yelled.

He could hear her shuffling.

"Just a moment love," she said. "Let me just get dressed."

"it's urgent," Draco yelled, he no time for her vanity." Come outside now, please!"

She opened the door and was in her dressing gown.

"I think I know the urgency," she said seductively.

"No," he said. "I am sorry Tori, I really am."

She glared at him.

"Why you are sorry, love?" she hissed. "Did you go and shag another girl."

Draco shook his head.

"No Tori" he said." I would never cheat. It's just…."

"Just what," she growled.

He knew this would be hard. Astoria was overly stubborn and not in the head strong way.

Finally Draco sighed and puffed out his chest with pride.

"I have to end things Astoria," he proclaimed. "I have to completely cancel our engagement and well as any relationship we have."

She stood there dumbfounded for a moment and then exploded.

"You what!?" she screamed. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU CANNOT DO THIS, I AM ASTORIA GREENGRASS! "

"I know," Draco replied calmly. "I just realized that I and you were never meant to be."

She growled but then chuckled.

"Oh I see," she said. "You are just getting nervous, haha oh love it will all be okay."

The sweetness in her voice made him shudder.

"No Astoria," Draco hissed. "I am being serious. It is over, you and I will never be anything after today."

She glared and stomped her foot.

"You said you loved me," she cried.

"To make my parents happy," he said. "Tori, if it weren't for their influence I wouldn't have lied to you. I don't love you I love …."

He was able to stop himself before completely putting Hermione in danger. Thinking of Hermione he realized that another half an hour had passed. It was now ten and he only had till noon.

"You love who," Astoria demanded. "Who is the bitch that tricked you into even looking at her?"

"It is no one Astoria," he sighed. "Look Tori, I know I have hurt you and I really am sorry but I have to go."

He began to turn around but Astoria grabbed his hand. She then put it on her breast.

"Come now Draco," she said with a snake-like voice. "Just come here and all can be forgiven."

She rubbed his cock but it didn't excite him at all.

"Let go," he demanded.

"Now love," she replied. "Just come to bed and we can make love like…"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU," Draco yelled. "DON'T YOU GET ARE NOTHING!"

Astoria sneered but then her eyes went wide.

"Its Granger isn't it," she suddenly announced.

At that moment Draco felt his heart.

"No of course not," he said.

"It is," she cried. "You love a filthy little mudblood!"

"Don't you ever call her that," he yelled blowing any chance at a cover.

"It is her," she growled.

Draco had enough of this he needed to get going.

"My word is final Tori," he said and began to exit the room.

That when he felt everything starts to go dark. He fell to the floor and Astoria was looking down at him.

"I heard from my sources that her sickness had taken its toll," she whispered. "Heard she only had a few hours left. Good luck trying to love a dead woman."

Blackness.

…..

11:00 A.M.

Hermione stared at the lake. It was truly beautiful. If only she could enjoy it without the extreme pain coursing throughout her entire body.

She had asked harry and Ron to let her enjoy the quiet beauty of the lake and to come for her a few hours after her depart from earth.

She was ready to die, she was happy that her mate could find someone he wanted to marry. Jealous, but happy none the less.

Suddenly dizziness shot through but she didn't faint or fall. Everything was just blurry.

She was starting to feel really exhausted.

…

11:30 A.M.

Draco woke up to the face of his best mate Blaise.

Where was he? Suddenly he remembered where he was and why.

He shot off the floor and in a panic started heading for the door. Blaise trailing right behind him.

"What time is it," Draco yelled.

"Eleven thirty," blaise said. "She isn't in the infirmary if she is who you are looking for."

Draco suddenly stopped and rammed his friend into nearest wall.

"Where the hell is she then," he frantically cried. "She- I have to find her I have no time."

"You know don't you," blaise asked.

Tears started to fall from both their eyes.

"You knew didn't you, a few days ago and you let this happen," Blaise yelled.

"I was scared," Draco cried. "Please I can still save her."

"She is by the lake," blaise told him. "Go, now, run to her she doesn't have any time to spare."

Draco did just that.

…..

11:45 A.M.

It was getting really hard to breathe but it was okay because she felt calm. She felt like everything would be okay.

…

11:50 A.M.

He was getting closer, just a run across the field. That would take a few minutes but that wasn't good enough. She didn't have time.

Gods why did he let himself believe that all those dreams were only dreams. Why did he let himself fall for the ruse that Astoria laid out for him?

Why couldn't he see that she loved him? Why didn't he blood realized sooner.

Only a few minutes left but he could see her sitting by the lake, lightly swaying.

He ran faster.

…..

It was starting to get extremely cold and she was starting to shake.

In the distance she could hear a beautiful and masculine calling out her name. She couldn't respond to it though. She was starting to slip and she could feel it.

She couldn't see anything anymore and she felt like as if someone dropped a load of ice down her blouse. It was time she was falling.

Before she fell though, she felt warm.

…

He had to be on time. He just had to be.

He caught her before she collapse in the soft grass but she was like ice in his hands.

"Hermione its okay," he said. "I am here, I have got you."

No response.

"I love you, you know."

It wasn't working. He hadn't made it on time.

"Wake up," he pleaded. "Wake up!"

It was too late, he was too late.

She was gone.

….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sometimes when I am really excited to post a chapter I will do it the moment I finish the last word and therefore forget to edit. Sorry for all the mistakes last chapter

Thanks for getting me over one hundred reviews: D I was super happy to see the number 100. Well happy until I read the actual review. But hey mostly 1 to 99 and 101 were nice ones

**Caution angry rant ahead. Viewers' discretion advised (although people with my sense of humor might find this rather entertaining)**

Anonymous reviewer, if my fanfic really sucked then why did you continues reading until chapter thirteen. You, you spineless jelly fish, say that my fic was the worst of the veela fics you had read and said you tried to like it. Well first of all I would have commended you at having the backbone to voice your opinion but I will not because you didn't leave a name. Second if you really did hate and it really did suck then you wouldn't have even wasted your time in reading at all. Next time you want to voice your opinion voice it in a fic where you have something good to say. I would be lying if I said I didn't care, I do care about opinions and guess what I have my own opinions about opinions. "Your fanfic sucks. Poor characters. Poor development. And stupid ass story. I wish I could love it. I tried to but couldn't. I 3 Veela fanfics between Hermione and Draco, and this is by far the worst." This is what I have got to say , my fanfic is not a living creature therefore it cannot suck. In my opinion both Hermione and Draco live wealthy lives. Poor development of already developed characters …well okay (like I said if you have nothing nice to say). Its incorrect grammar to start a sentence with 'and'. Your sentence makes no sense either. Did you mean it was a stupid ass story? You wish you could love it you say; well you obviously love hating it. You tried to love it, well good for you. You three veela fanfics between Draco and Hermione…..three? Okay then… and as for it being the worst that is highly biased I think the worst was what! (which is by me by the way) but okay your opinion. My opinion about this review, it wasn't a review at all it was flame. Have fun being immature. Lastly it's my opinion that you should take your opinion and write your own veela fic. Have fun coming up with something new.

…angry rant over …

Okay so this is for anyone who likes teen titan's fics about raven I had written a fic entitled one hell of a thief and it some people liked it I finished and made a sequel but never went on with it. I am now and if you are interested well go on and read. I warn you though it is cliché and not really well written but hey…neither is this one.

Okay so this chapter and one more. I have no idea if this will be long or not…let's find out.

A lot of you were shocked or sad when Hermione died….trust me I was too but well people die…. ;(

I own nada

If I can suggest some songs I would suggest guardian angel by RJA uummmm let's see…..comatose and whispers in the dark (or last night) by skillet. I would recommend the skillet first and then the others. Enjoy this chapter...

….

12:05 P.M.

"You have to wake up," he said. "You can't just leave me here."

He still held her in his arms. He wouldn't, he couldn't let go.

Why? Why had he been such a cowardly idiot!? Why couldn't he see that she loved him like he loved her?

This was his fault, his fault for never noticing how much she was hurting. Tears started to stream down his face.

He was crying.

He was a Malfoy and Malfoys never cried. Only now it was hard to stop, he hadn't cried since the time with myrtle, only this was a lot worse. He had lost something before he even had it.

Now she was in his arms, gone forever, and he was trapped in an eternal nightmare.

"This isn't fair Hermione," he whimpered. "You never even warned me about this. If I had known, if I had the chance to have done something, I would have been with you in a heartbeat."

He needed her to wake up. He was an idiot for realizing too late. Way too late.

"What if I can't live without you?" he asked her lifeless body. "We may have never been real friends but I realize how much you mean to me. Without you can I really be myself. I argue with you all the time and it makes me happy. How can I be happy without you?"

He hugged her close to his body.

Minutes passed with her in his arms but it felt like years.

She would never come back. This was horrible.

…

There was a slight crunch of leaves. Someone was behind him but Draco didn't want to look.

The person spoke.

"This wasn't what I had in mind when I took her." Said the unfamiliar voice.

Draco turned around to find very handsome man staring at him. Wait; did he say when he took her?

"You," Draco yelled picking up Hermione as he stood up in anger. "You are the crazy-ass veela who did this to her!"

The veela came towards Draco and took Hermione from his arms.

"No," Draco protested but he couldn't move.

"If I had known anything like this could happen, "the veela continued. "If I had known that anyone like you could be her mate. I wouldn't have even attempted it."

Draco looked down at the floor.

"But," the veela continued. "I can fix this."

Draco looked up that veela with doubt.

"You can't bring back someone from the dead," he growled. "Don't fuck with me!"

The veela looked at him and frowned.

"It wouldn't be bringing her back to life," he explained. "More like giving her life."

"What," Draco hissed. "What does that mean?!"

The veela looked at the girl in his hands.

"When I made her," he told Draco. "I felt as if she was like a daughter to me."

Draco just stared.

"And like any father," he continued. "I want to protect my child."

Draco had enough of this man's riddles.

"Just get on with it," he yelled. "What can you do? What can you do to save her?"

The veela lowered Hermione and himself to where she was lying on the grass and he kneeling before her."

"We have a bond," he continued. "I gave her part of my veela magic."

Draco went over to them and kneeled down as well.

"Bloody hell," Draco said exasperated. "Just tell me you poncy wanker."

The veela chuckled.

"My name is Jared," he announced.

Draco wanted to strange him.

"Anyhow," Jared continued. "I gave her a part of my veela magic and my veela DNA. She had a part of my life in her. When you weren't there for her to claim that part died."

Draco hit the floor with his fists.

"I know that this is my fault," he yelled. "Can… can you fucking help her or not."

"I realize now why you are her mate," he said. "Such a temper. Anyways, a person with veela genes, from pure to half and now even hybrid, has two magical cores, the regular witch magical core and the elemental veela core. The veela core doesn't truly dominate the witch core but it does dominate the senses, the feelings, and the part of the core that gives anyone life. Muggles only have that core the one with life. Witches and wizards of course also have that core only with the magical one bonded to the life core. The reason Muggles are muggle is because a magical core doesn't manifest. They are normal little Muggles. Veela have both with the added veela core bonded to the life core and magic. If the veela core feels rejected it will literally extinguish the life core."

Draco took in all he was saying but the only thing that mattered was the fact he could save her.

"How can you saver her?"He asked again.

"Her veela core comes from me," he explained. "When I gave her the veela genes and magic I gave her a part of mine. Half of it to be exact. If can give her the rest then her veela core will return and thus re-light the magical core."

Draco looked expectedly at the veela but then it hit him.

"But what about yourself," he said. "What will happen without your veela core? Won't you die?"

"She is like my daughter," he whispered. "And a parent will do anything for their child. Anything."

Draco couldn't speak. This man, although most of it was his fault, was about to sacrifice his life for Hermione.

"Hand her to me," he said. "When she wakes up you will need to what the book said to do, to keep her from relapsing. You understand?"

Draco nodded and Jared nodded back.

He picked up Hermione's torso to a sitting position and placed his hand on her forehead.

"This is old veela magic," he said. "It hasn't been used for centuries. It was only used during the veela plague of 1342 when veela children were suddenly dying of veela core break down. Their parents would give them the energy and magic from their core to restore the Childs. That's what I will be doing now."

"Thank you," Draco whispered.

Suddenly the Jared's hand started glowing as he chanted in an unknown language. Hermione's body started to become illuminated. Jared's beautiful silver wings expanded but slowly they started to lose their luster and then feathers. Meanwhile Hermione started to grow a pair of beautiful wings with gold and silver colored feathers. Color was returning to her but leaving Jared. Finally she took a breath and whimpered. It sounded beautiful. Not a moment later Jared released her and promptly fell to the floor.

Draco rushed to Hermione's side and he found her breathing. She looked spectacular with her pearly skin and lustrous wings. He took a hold of her face. He leaned in and could feel her soft breaths on his mouth.

Jared had done it. He had brought her back to life.

….

Sooooo not too long about a thousand words or so. Anyhow I have no idea where all that veela core mumbo jumbo came from. I guess it is my inner biology worries are starting to muddle my mind.

One more chapter to go.

I hope you all enjoyed this one. My goodness gracious many of you were suuuuper upset/surprised/sad etc. when Hermione died. There was one reviewer that posted a review that made me laugh. Lol yes Draco does deserve to suffer but I think he has suffered enough for now

Happy reading yall.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

So here we are at the end, and the same time the beginning of this misadventure (cookies to whoever knows where this is from)

Thanks to all the reviewers, followers and favorites.

Anyhow enjoy this last chapter

I own nothing

I would suggest the songs fall for you by secondhand serenade, and perhaps yours to hold by skillet

I

…..

Hermione felt warm. Was she in heaven?

She opened hers eyes and realized, no she wasn't. She was in her room on her bed. She was alive.

"Your awake," she heard a man's voice say. His voice.

"What?" she said shooting out of the bed? "What, how am I here? What happened? Did…"

He suddenly and too her greatest, greatest, gggggrrreeeeaaaaaatttttest pleasure silenced her with a kiss.

He pulled back and looked straight into her eyes. He cupped her cheek.

"You really scared me," me he said. "I, you, we."

He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"You," she said. "You saved me. Why? Don't you have someone you love already?"

She didn't understand what was going on. She was alive so obviously he had saved her but what about his fiancé?"

….

Draco looked her straight in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

"I do have someone I love," he said still cupping her cheeks. "Only I was an idiot and I almost lost her."

She stiffened and looked about ready to burst into tears. He ran his thumb over her lips.

"Although I have to say," he continued. "If she had just told me, I would have been with her in a second."

"Really," she asked. "You always looked so happy with Greengrass."

Draco scowled.

"Happiness and duty are something so different," he replied. "It was family duty to marry her so I had to look happy. I have to admit that at the beginning of the year you were still know-it-all Granger and a pain in my arse."

She giggled and it sounded beautiful.

"But then the closer I was to you," he said. "The more I wanted to be with you. Why didn't you tell me Hermione?"

…

She looked up at him and put her hand over the hand on her cheek.

"I," she began. "The veela magic, it was what made you love me and vice versa. At least at first. I must admit I have always had a crush on you. When I was turned into a veela I didn't want to admit those feeling were real."

He looked at her slightly put out.

"But they were," she continued. "They were hidden so deep that I refused to acknowledge them. The reason I didn't tell you was because I felt as if I would be forcing you to love me. I didn't want that. I wanted you to be happy and when you were with Astoria you seemed as if you were. Your happiness meant everything to me."

…

Draco looked at her and she was in tears so he hugged her.

He held her in his arms and never wanted to let go.

"For the brightest witch of the millennia," he laughed. "You are so daft. Sure the veela magic had something to do with this but all it was was the thing that made us realize our feelings. The veela magic was the push to making us realize our inner feelings. Even without it we will always be soul mates and you will always be mine to hold. I love you Hermione."

She hugged him back but he could feel her sobs.

"I love you too," she replied. "And I am so sorry, so sorry for scaring you. For denying the veela."

"All that matters to me," Draco said. "Is that you are alive again and I will NEVER LET SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPEN TO YOU AGAIN."

They both sat in each other's arms for a while. Neither speaking until Hermione asked the question she knew she needed to ask.

"How did you do it Draco," she asked still in her arms. "I know that I was gone. How am I here?"

Draco looked into her eyes. He knew he had to tell her everything. She deserved to know/

"I didn't really do anything," he told her. "Jared, he did it."

Hermione looked shock. Did he mean the same Jared that she was thinking about?

"Jared," she asked. "The one who did this to me. "

Draco nodded.

"He gave his life to save yours," he told her.

Hermione couldn't believe it, or well she could but still it was shocking.

"He did," she asked crying she knew he wasn't evil but never did she realize the amount of care he showed her. "I think all he wanted was a child of sorts and he found that in me. I am grateful."

Draco looked into her eyes. Those beautiful dark green eyes. He never wanted to lose those again. He would never let something like this happen again.

"Mark me," he suddenly told her. "You need to mark me or you will relapse."

Hermione blushed at his sudden announcement but then she placed a kiss on his lips. She had wanted to do this since the moment she saw him. This was the moment that would finally bring them together.

"Of course," she said.

She removed his shirt while kissing his beautiful mouth.

Moments later they were both unclothed and he was straddling her.

"You are beautiful," he said staring at her body.

"You are too," she told him.

She leaned forward and placed her lips on his neck.

"You promise," she began. "You promise to always be mine and only mine."

…

Draco stared at her and thought. Of course he would stay with her forever.

Nothing in the world could ever get him to leave her. She was his and he was hers. They were one soul in two bodies.

He loved her.

He said that out loud without even realizing.

He looked at her angelic face. this was it, nothing could ever separate them again.

"Draco," she whimpered and then bit into his neck.

Suddenly he could feel the magic enveloping them. It felt amazing as if nothing could ever break them apart

They were one soul. She was his family and he would be damned if anyone would even dare to hurt his family.

Suddenly he felt the urge to make her his permanently. He knew what he had to do. This would keep her alive and bond them even farther. He thrust into her warm body and it was heaven.

"Mine," he told her. "Forever always mine."

He thrust in and out of her warm core and he could feel the magic around them. It made it all the better. Her little mewls and gasps were bringing him to the edge.

…..

She had never felt so whole. This was the moment that she had been waiting for. He was finally hers and she would do anything to protect him.

She could feel herself clenching and moments later she exploded with pleasure. He followed a few moments later.

Draco leaned in to kiss straight on her lips.

"That was the best sex ive ever had," he said panting.

"I'm glad," Hermione replied.

"Everything's going to be good from now," Draco said. "I just know it. I love you my angel."

"I love you too," she replied.

A short time later both drifted off to a sweet slumber of pleasant dreams and hope for a wonderful day tomorrow.

…

End.

Well there you go. Don't forget to read the sequel which will be entitled 'my angel'.

Thanks for all the support on this fanfic: D


End file.
